Demented to the Max
by Amandasmiles4ya
Summary: Max has been flunking math. With no other choice, she must be tutored by the one person she ultimately hates; or so she thinks - FANG. Let's just say tutoring can really change you. AH! FAX! And math sucks.
1. Demented Math

**Hi guys, Amanda here! Well, I _finally_ decided to write a fanfic! I hope its OK. . . So don't hit me if i'ts crappy.**

**I would be soooooo happy if you guys read and reviewed! So, please? DO IT! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR.**

**Here goes nothing. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Demented Math

**Max POV**

It's here.

My report card grades for the second quarter.

Cross your fingers for me?

Heck, cross your toes for me, too.

* * *

><p>Report Card: Maximum Ride<p>

Honors English- A

AP Science- A

History- A

Spanish- A

French- A

Music- A

I smiled. Strait As! ...So far. Then I came too...

Math- D

_Shit._

A _D? _I got a freaking _D?_ Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! No, I couldn't have gotten a D. There must of been some sort of mistake. I mean, I didn't really give a damn about this stuff last year, but mom practically _begged _me to get my grades up. So I tried, and as it turns out, it wasn't all that bad.

But then _Math_ came along, strait from my own personal hell.

Let us blame it on the teacher, now, shall we? That dill hole didn't even know math himself! And I'm telling you, he's out to get me.

Dr. Bernstein was my own personal devil, that which emerged form my- formerly mentioned- own personal hell.

Dr. B had a thick who-the-hell-knows-where-he's-from kind of accent. He was old, looked like a prune, and the hotshot made us call him _Doctor_. He hated every stinking student in his classes except for Lissa and Dylan. Oh, and Fang.

I hated them all.

Here's why:

Dylan - My ex-boyfriend. Our relationship rocked until he cheated on me with the queen of sluts. Guess who? Got it? Yeah, Lisa.

Lisa - Puts the above in my face at every chance she receives.

Fang – Oh, don't even get me started.

Well, you kinda sorta already did so, fine. I'll start. Fang and I... How do I put this nicely? We're basically sworn enemies.

Reasons, you ask? Ooooh, man. Plenty.

He fucking stole my bra. From the girls locker room. During P. E. Nice, eh? I didn't even get it back. And it was my favorite one!

He hacked into my Facebook account. More than once, sending a "Free! Sexy bitch up for grabs!" and some "Will you have sex with me?"s to everyone on my friends list, with a photo of yours truly. But just my head - photo cropped onto another body of a just about naked and _really_ big-boobed women.

Yeah, you should of seen my Inbox.

Anyway, he did a lot of other devious things similar to those, and reminiscing over them just make my blood boil.

One of the last little thing he pulled made me almost attempt first degree murder.

As you know, from my resent and totally picture frame worthy Report Card (ha!), I take music class. And I love it a lot. I even wrote some songs. They probably sucked ass, but still.

Well, guess what bad-ass-Fang _did?_

He _stole_ my writing notebook. He _scanned_ the papers. SCANNED EVERY SINGLE FREAKING PAPER. My _songs_. And then uploaded them _everywhere_. All over the web. For everyone to see.

Of course, me being me, Maximum Ride, I played it cool. Acted like I didn't give a crap. But seriously, I was, like, biting my tongue so hard so that I wouldn't curse out every living thing I made eye contact with.

* * *

><p>Okay, now back to the subject at hand. Math and that ass hole of a D. Dr. Barnstien really needed a kick where it counts.<p>

But I'm guessing that would bring me down to like, a Z in his class, so I'll just stick to complaining to him or something.

"Dr. B? Do you have a minute?" I asked all innocent. Hell, yes.

"What is it, Miss Ride?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, at least let me _complain_ before you PMS on me! God.

"I... a... Have a problem with my grade. Was there any mistake...?" I started. "You gave me a _D._" I said handing him my Report Card.

He sighed. "No. No mistake, Miss Ride. Except for yours." Um, _excuse me?_ "Next time, do something in class rather than whatever it is you seem to be doing instead." Um.

"Dr. Barnstien, There must be _something _I can do?" I half begged. Me? Beg? Psh.

"Max-" He started in his thick accent, but I cut him off.

"_Please._" I begged.

He let out a heavy sigh and opened his drawer, slipping out a piece of paper with some print already on it. He wrote something and then he signed his name, handing me the page.

"Wha-?" I started, but he glare at me. I shut up and read the damn paper.

His name was signed and then it said, _Dr. Barnstien has recommended a tutor for Maximum Ride __involving Mathematics: Calculus. Tutoring her, will be. . ._

Hell no. No. Fucking. Way.

_Fang Johnson. _

"But Dr.-" I started handing him back the paper, but was cut of by an aggravated huff.

"Miss Ride. If you want to pass my class next trimester, take. The. Slip." He glared. He handed the slip back to me.

Fang Fucking Johnson my ass!

Dr. B read my expression and said angrily, "Do it." and walked away. What the hell!

And the scary part is... He was right.

Fang Fucking Johnson would be my new tutor.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll post more soon if you do!<strong>

**~A.O.L.~**


	2. Demented Hatred

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They make me sooo happy, and they were super sweet!**** You rock my socks!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough. . . I like it, but you tell me, k? Definition: REVIEW! :P**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Maximum Ride. I think we've established that. YAY! Chapter 2. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Demented Hatred

**Max POV**

"Ugh!" I yelled as I left the class room, struggling to hold my many overweight textbooks.

_I mean, seriously?_ Fang? Out of all people, FANG? Dear God, have mercy! Haven't I had enough already? . . . Guess not.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way to my locker, my textbooks and junk at the tips of my fingers. _Shit! _Due to my dandy good luck, I dropped all my things, creating a tornado of papers, textbooks, pens and pencils flying everywhere. Well, ain't this great.

Mocking me on the floor was my report card. And that asshole of a _D._ I groaned to myself, almost wanting to leave everything there on the floor for some janitor to find, but sluggishly, I bent down and picked up the stupid mess, glaring at it while I did.

I heard almost silent footsteps coming my way. I didn't even care to look up as the person stood beside me while I grumbled on, exasperated, probably looking mental.

"Need some help?" Asked a too familiar, too _annoying_, too sexy, (Cross that?) too I-wanna-rip-his-freaking-throat-out kind of voice, mocking my lack of stability.

Fang.

I put on my most deadly, one-of-a-kind death glare and slowly looked up at him, shoving the Tutoring Slip in his face. "Apparently, I _do_." I said, anger overpowering my sarcasm.

I watched from the corner of my eye, as I picked up the rest of the stash. His mouth turned up on the edges. I have no idea if it was an evil smile or a sympathetic one – Ha, yeah right!- but It was dang freaky.

What the hell was running through that damn boys mind? Evil, I tell you. EVIL.

Smirking, Fang turned to me and said sarcastically obnoxious, "Well, babe. My house is open from six to eight. Be there?"

"Yo, _babe_?" I said using the same tone. "How about no."

He opened his mouth to speak but I slapped my hand across his lips. "_My_ house. Seven thirty. _You _be there. Got it ass hole?" I had enough of his little games. This was about my grade in math. I was _not_ going to take his freaking 'My ass is cooler than your ass' jab. _Hell_ no.

"Really, Max?" He asked, his voice muffled against my hand. I removed it, still glaring at him full-force. "Do you really need to use the word 'ass hole'?" _As if you don't!_

"First off, it's _two_ words, crap head. And yes. Yes, I do." I answered picking up my last sheet of paper and standing up to face him.

Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you. Fang is freaking _hot_. I mean, seriously, like the hottest guy in school. Heck, he's the hottest guy I've ever met. And, yes I've met _plenty_.

But that doesn't mean I _like_ _him_. Not. At. All. It makes me hate him even _more_.

He's got all the girls swooning over him, he had, like, _six_ girlfriends lastmonth; dumped every one of 'em after a week- more or less. That's just sick. And even though he broke there hearts, and he _knows_ how much it hurt those little sluts, he continues to play his game, winning no matter what. And the girls continue to chase him. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend right _now_.

Okay, I never told this to _anyone-_ so whatever is written on here, better _stay_ on here, And NO WHERE ELSE.

So. . . I admit, I _used to_ have a _tinie-tiny_ crush on Fang. But I got over him as soon as I fell under. He's just _that kind of guy, _you know? -Which really sucks, 'cause I'm _eighteen _now. And that crush was three years ago. I kept hoping he'd do something sweet to me for a change. Instead of those stupid pranks he always pulled. But, Fang the _fifteen_ year old is just exactly the same as Fang the _eighteen_ year old. Sadly.

And that, right there, my friends, is yet _another_ reason why I hate his freaking guts. Well now, don't you?

**Fang POV**

Max shoved her remaining books into her locker, still grumbling to herself about the Tutoring Slip. This was hilarious. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore so I cracked up, probably looking like an idiot.

"_What?_" Max yelled, looking very on-edge. "Fang! Really, I've had _enough_ already," She sounded almost pleading. Some guilt washed over me but I just pushed it aside. "All I need you to be is my _tutor_. Like a teacher, 'k?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be, Max." I answered seductively, wiggling my eyebrows. She glared at me again. I just smiled. That glare was home to me. I _owned_ it.

"Okay, Fang. Then you're my tutor." She said clenching her jaw.

"Fine." I said. "But my house, okay?"

"_Fang_, I told you-"

I cut her off. "Max." I said, looking her deep in the eye. She turned away awkwardly.

She sighed heavily but then nodded. "Fine." And she walked away.

For some odd reason, I felt. . . Giddy? Happy?

Uh. . . Why? I mean, I _hated_ Max. We hated each other. That's why our relationship was so spot-on. The hatred just sorta _grows_ by age, I guess. Brings and keeps us together, if that makes any sense. It's inevitable, I'm pretty sure. Unless. . . ? Nevermind.

Max Is actually very pretty. Who am I kidding? She's damn sexy. All the guys check her out every chance they get. Well they do that with most girls, 'cause well, we're guys, but mostly Max. Every guy in school would dump their _many_ girlfriends in the trash, just for her. And. . . I find myself being one of those guys. . . It's messed up.

But just 'cause she's super hot- _and_ has the nerve to give that sass which she pulls off, oh so perfectly- doesn't mean I _like _her. It makes me _hate _her.

But in a weird way, I wish she was mine.

Yeah, I know. That's low, after all I've done to to the countless amount of girls at our school. But Max was so different. Her personality, her attitude, her. . . _everything_.

It just made me want her even more. God, _I hate her_.

* * *

><p><strong>K, so good? Great? TELL ME! REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks :) Lotzo Love & Smiles!**

**PS- Shout out to Hannah! Hey BETTA! lol.**

**~A.O.L~**


	3. Demented Fights

**HI guys! GIGANTIC thanks for the reviews! I'm being super nice right now and updating early, so read your heads off! Lol. Just kidding. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- Max Ride belongs to an old dude that really rocks at writing. Not me :)**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Demented Fights

**Max POV**

I arrived home to my parents yelling at the top of their lungs. They hadn't noticed me yet. This scared me.

"YOU CAN _NOT_ DO THAT JEB! I HAVE FOUR KIDS TO TAKE CARE OF!" My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, screeched at my father. _Screeched_. My mom _never _screeched.

At least not when I was around. . .

"YES I CAN!" I heard Jeb's scratchy voice. "YOU ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF THEM ON YOUR OWN!"

_On her own? Uh, wasn't she already doing that?_

"I need the money!" My mom's voice shrunk lower. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Your a veterinarian." Jeb answered, sounding really harsh, even for _himself_. I could imagine his glare. That awful– ugly– fat-faced glare.

"Jeb, Max is going off to collage soon! She needs you!" Psh. I never needed that controlling, back stabbing, skunk bag of a father. Sorry to say, but he was _such_ an asshole. He never did anything for me since I turned five! Let me remind you that I'm _eighteen now. _So that was, like, a million years ago.

I turned five when he left for his "Trip". That's code for "Affair".

"What about Angel? And Gazzy! They're only six! And Iggy needs a father, too!" She went on. "They need you." She whispered the last part. I heard her voice break. My heart sunk.

"I'm sorry, Valencia." Jeb said. He didn't sound sorry _at all_. I heard a choked sob. My mom.

The back door slammed right as I barged in through the kitchen door. My mom had her face in her hands, her body shaking with sobs.

It nearly broke my heart to see her like this. The last time I did was when I was four. When Jeb had first left for his "Trip".

"Mom," I whispered. She looked up, her face swollen, eyes red. I felt a tear escape my eye. Then another, and another. . .

She looked at me as if to say, "You heard?" I nodded and ran to embrace her.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Her voice cracked again.

"Mom, there's nothing to be sorry for." I told her, whipping away a stray tear with my sleeve. "Jeb's an ass."

Instead of her glaring at me or lecturing me on my language, she just laughed and nodded. "I guess your right." She said hugging me tight. _Oh, I am._ I hugged her back.

My mom released me, leaning back to see my face. It was probably all puffy and wet. I rarely _ever _cried, but seeing my mom like this just bought out my weak side.

"It'll be alright," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than me.

"I know." I told her. I happened to glance at the digital clock on the oven behind her. Exactly Six O'clock. Crap, I had to be at Fang's house soon! This little incident just made me want to cancel the whole tutoring session for tonight. Maybe I should. . . But I can't. Can I?

"Mom, I'm supposed to meet a Tutor, Mr Barnstien gave me for Calculus. . ." I started, waiting to hear if she'd object. I _really_ hoped she did.

"Oh, go! Honey, you know how I feel about your grades," She answered, jumping up in a flash. I have to go pick up Ange and Gazzy anyway."

"Are you sure. . .?" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back. _Please say no, please say no!_

"Of course I'm sure!" _Or you could say that. . ._ "What time is it?" She glanced at the oven clock. "Oh, shoot. I have to go, sweet heart, have fun with the tutoring! I love you!" And she was already out the door. _Craaaaap_.

I knew the way to Fang's house. After having to drive Iggy over there, like a hundred times a week. They were close. . . somehow. . . Even though Iggy was a year older.

When I finally Made it to Fang's house, I wiped my face with the sleeves of my jacket, in case a tear happened to escape my knowing. I knocked on the door lightly. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. And I hoped Fang would realize that soon enough.

**Fang POV**

I heard three light taps on the door. Max. A smile crept on my face as I slowly ran to open it.

And when I did, the Max I saw looked. . . different. My smile faded. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was pink, cheeks flushed. She looked sad, like she'd been crying. That's seriously weird. I don't think I ever saw Max cry. . . Since she was, like, four? I was over at Iggy's and she was sobbing in her room. We could here her while we played video games. I remember feeling bad, but not really caring much.

Crap. What the hell happened? I felt like comforting Max, like giving her a hug, for some odd reason. Eew. I'm really not a huggy person. _Really_. So that's just demented to the max.

"Hey." She said after I didn't say anything.

"Hey, come in." I said, forgetting my sarcastically obnoxious remark I _intended_ to start the session with. She came in, set her bag on the carpet near the table, and slumped down on the couch. This wasn't the Max I knew. The crazy, hot, kick-butt, sarcastic, _bad_ _ass_ Max.

I walked to sit near her on the couch. She scooted away, farther from me, and picked up her bag, telling me she 'wasn't in the mood for anything' Just the stupid Calculus. Math's a bitch.

"Whats wrong. . . ?" I asked trying to meet her gaze, without much luck.

She let out a heavy breath and said, "Nothing." _Yeah, 'cause you look perfectly fine._ And shouldn't _Max's_ answer to my question be something like, '_You_'. . . ? I could totally see her saying that.

"Max." I nudged. She wouldn't look at me so I placed my fingers on her chin, making her jump, but she finally met my gaze. I moved my hand back to my side.

She sighed. "Fang." She answered mimicking my tone.

"_Max"_

"_Fang"_

"What happened." It came out more like a demand.

"_Nothing."_

"Tell me."

"No." _So there was something._

"Yes."

"_No"_

"Please?"

"_NO."_

"Common_, please?_"

"_NO!"_

"With a cherry on top?"

"_Gross_. No." She huffed and looked away.

"You can trust me, you know." I said seriously, after a moment. She paused for a second, then slowly turned to look at me.

"Huh. Yeah, _right_. That's why that "Free Sexy Bitch!" Picture of me is all over the internet." She said. _Oh yeah. . ._ "And my songs." She looked into my eyes, for once. _Oops. _"So I can _totally_ trust you with a personal situation of mine." At least she was sounding more Maxie. . .

I shook my head as if to say, 'Those were just jokes' or something. She got the message. Then I said aloud, _"Trust me."_

For a moment there. . . she looked. . . longing? Yep. She looked longing for some reason. Our eyes locked.

Soon enough, she broke away.

And surprisingly, she actually said, "Fine." I grinned to myself. At least their was a little trust in our totally messed up relationship.

"It's my parents." She began. "My dad decided to leave. Again. My mom needs the money though, but Jeb doesn't give a shit. I _hate_ that ass hole." I could tell she was on-edge. I yearned for that hug. "I walked in on the fight. I heard _everything._" Her voice broke on the last word. "He left my mom sobbing in the _kitchen_." A tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away with her sleeve, just as another surfaced. "It's just so _hard _for her." More tears. Oh, God. . . _Max_. . . "I only want it to be easier. . ."

And then I heard her actually sob. SOB. Okay, that's it. I leaned in closer and hugged her.

_Well. That's a first._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First awkward and totally unexpected - on Max's part - hug of the story! Awkward feedback in the next chappie!<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? THEN REVIEW & TELL ME! More reviews = Sooner Updates! ****Thanks a million.**

** Lotzo Love and Smiles,**

**~A.O.L~**


	4. Demented Feelings

**Thanks for R&Ring guys :)**

**To ...Fang - ****Um, I'm pretty sure this chapter has an answer for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Sadly.**

**Okay now, on with the story. . . Time for Max's feedback! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Demented Feelings

**Max POV**

I froze. Umm. . . Fang was. . . _hugging_ me. . . ? Is he fucking serious? Okay – _Fang_, and _hug_ and. . . _ME _do _not_ fit in the same sentence. That's just. . . messed up. And weird. And scary. And wrong. And in a way, really _gross_.

So why did this feel so good? Why am I suddenly all tingly with electric currents from his touch? Ugh!

I hate when I ask myself those questions. And I'm sure it's annoying to all you people listening to my problems and hell of a life. But, you know, reflex reaction to maybe-kinda-sorta _liking_ this hug with my ENEMY, so.

Then why did I suddenly lift my arms up and rap them around _him_?

_Gosh, why were we _still _hugging? _

As you can see, I'm so very confused right now. And this is kinda awkward and it's freaking the hell out of me, considering we _hate each other to death. _Then why did I like it?

Wait, no. Who said I liked it? Psh. Me? Like _hugging_? I'm quite the opposite. And liking this hug with _Fang? _

_Hell_ no. Just, no freaking way. GOD! A freaking ass is what he is for making me fight with myself about this trash. And for hugging me after my emotional display about my personal and crappy life. Making me cry in front of him. I _don't _do that! Grrrrr. That idiot.

We finally let go of our, say, "embrace" and I flushed. Ugh, _why_? _AWK_-WARD (Imagine that in a sing-songy voice).

"Uh. . ." I started, breaking the dreadful silence. And, sadly. . . missing those strong, protective arms around me, I must admit.

"Yeah, um," He hesitated, running his hands through his hair. "I'm really sorry about your parents." He said, seeming sympathetic.

"It's fine." I answered, my voice sounding off and hoarse from the crying. I cleared my throat and added, "Thanks." He grinned at me. Not a devilish, evil, obnoxious, sarcastic, scary grin – a _real_ nice grin. One that created a warm feeling in my stomach that I'd never felt before. I hated it.

I don't even know why I even told him about the. . . let's call it a divorce. Yeah. I don't get why I said anything about it. I mean, I do, in a way. Just, the rush of all that emotion, and then. . . I was just longing to let it all out. Longing to have someone actually care, besides my mom and Ig. It made me feel. . . good. Like I'm actually worth someones time.

But, _Fang_? Ugh, whatever.

"So, calculus?" He asked, breaking into my revere. Oh. Yeah. _Math_. I sighed, suddenly really tired.

"Yep. Show me your magic." I said. And he did. He actually rocked at math. If someone can seriously _rock_ at math, that is.

I hate to say this, but Fang just made math look officially sexy. And hot, if possible. His voice, his laugh, and oddly, his smell, and how he ran his hands through his perfect hair every time he tried to figure out what I happened to mess up on again. It's driving me _crazy_. In a bad way. I think. . .

I glanced at the clock. "It's already eight." I murmured. "I gotta go." I started to get up, dumped my things into my bag and leaped to my feet.

"I'll walk you to your car." Fang volunteered. How sweet. Not. My heart sped. _Crap him._

We walked the silent steps to my car. When we finally reached it, I smiled at Fang – wow, I think that's a first – and said, "Thank you." Sort of a double meaning in their. . . not good.

Fang looked into my eyes and answered, "Any time." He smiled. Damn that smile. I was about to get in my car when he pulled back on my shoulder and said my name. I turned to him.

"Max," He began. "I'm sorry I annoy the hell outta you all the time. You don't deserve it."

I rolled my eyes at him, but nodded and said, "Ditto." with a small grin. "It's nice to know you actually have a heart, crap head."

He smiled at me and said, "Always did, sexy bitch."

I slapped his arm, not too hard, but hard enough to make him wince and said, "See you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." He answered, then added, "Sweet dreams, babe." Guess he's back, now.

"I hope yours are _sour_." I answered and slammed the car door shut. Very, very _sour_.

I have a bad feeling I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight. And I'm not looking forward to it, mind you.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So there you have it. Review Please!<strong>

**Btw, I'm up for any ideas you guys might have. In fact, I'd be really psyched to use 'em. So ad them into review if you got any!**

**Lotzo Love & Smiles,**

**~A.O.L.~**


	5. Demented Minds

**Hey people :) So, i'm very exited for you guys to read this chappie, so please, do! **

**Anyway, I didn't get any ideas from you guys in the reviews for the last chapter, but still, I loved them! But, really, if you have any ideas at all, I really seriously wanna hear them! So, remember that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Demented Minds

**Max POV**

_He took a step closer to me. Then another. And another. . . We were barely a foot apart. I could feel the gap between us closing, the heat of his chest pulling me in, pulling me forward. His scent, his face, his everything. Everything was pulling me closer to him. _

_Another step. . . He leaned his face down to mine. It was like slow motion. I leaned forward. Then, our lips touched. He pulled me closer than I thought possible and I kissed him back, my lips parting, letting him take control – _

Shit no. I snapped into a siting position to the sound of my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. My attempt to shove whatever just happened there _out_. Get out!

What the hell _was_ that? Did I seriously just dream about _kissing _that son of a bitch? No, no, no, no. Just, _no. _I shuddered at the thought. _Hell_ no.

"Argh!" I let out a strangled growl and faced the truth. Well, there's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE when it's weird.

I just dreamed – Or nightmared? – about kissing my enemy. Seriously though, a make out session with _Fang? _To the person who placed those sickening images in my brain: That's just _low._ And disgusting beyond words. God, I can't believe that just happened. I shuddered again. Get. The hell. OUT OF MY HEAD!

I through my comforter out of the way and literally smashed my alarm clock. Whoops. I'll have to get a new one this weekend. . .

I reluctantly stood up and refreshed in the bathroom. I went over to my closet. . . And I found myself actually really caring about what to wear. Again, not good. Oh, well. I settled with a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a snug black not-too-low V neck. I through on my dirty black converse and grabbed my leather jacket. I looked in the mirror real quick. Good enough.

I flew down the stairs and chugged down a glass of milk that was set on the counter.

"Hey! That's mine!" Gazzy yelled at me. I handed him back the half-full glass of milk, wiped my lips and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Love you, Gaz." I said as he pushed me away.

"Love you, too, Maxie" He knew I hated that name, but he smiled sweetly at me. The kid's damn adorable. Six-year-old little devil. I couldn't help but smile.

Angel, his twin sister, walked into the room in a little pink tutu. It was too cute, with her blond curls bouncing behind her as she ran to me, a gigantic smile on her baby face.

"Max! Guess what?" She squealed, wrapping her boney arms around me as I picked her up. "I won the talent show at school!"

"I knew you would, Ange," I told her and kissed her cheek. Angel had many talents, so she forced them all together for this one little show at her school and won. One of her _many_, many talents is persuasion. Just don't look into her eyes during an argument, guys, or your doomed.

"Come on, kids! We're late!" Mom rushed my little sibling out the door hurriedly. "Love you, Max! Don't you be late for class this time!" She called as they got in the car.

"I won't mom! And love you too!" I called after them, not knowing If she heard. I sighed and ran quickly to my room to retrieved my heavy bag and books. I swung the strap over my shoulder and dashed for my car. I preferred mom's but apparently, luck wasn't on my side today. I had an old Honda that formerly belonged to Iggy, whos now off in collage. It was a piece of crap, but better then nothing. I through my stuff to the side and jammed the key into the ignition. I twisted it to the left. There was a click. . . I tried it again. Nothing. _Craaaap_.

"Dammit!" I yelled loudly at the car, banging my fist to the steering wheel. _Why me? _

I got my cell phone out of my pocket and speed dialed mom. After several times of being sent to voice mail, I gave up. I picked up my junk and sighed heavily. I guess I'm walking. God, help me, this was a five mile walk. I glanced at my watch, it was seven fifty-three. Class started at eight fifteen. I _am_ gonna be late, after all.

I started walking, already getting tired and sweaty. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, in hope of diminishing the sweat. This really sucked. First the dream, and now this? Not fair.

After ten minutes, I heard a car honk behind me. Shit, what now?

The driver rolled down their window. Ugh, _no. _Just the last person I wanted to see. Fang.

"Hey, Max?" He asked, sticking his head out.

"Yeah." I muttered lazily, not in the mood.

"You decided to walk. . .?" He asked confused. "That's, like, five miles."

I looked up at him, squinting from the sun, and said, "Yep. I chose to get all sweaty and yucky. It brings me joy."

He smirked. "Car?" I just nodded. "Want a ride?"

I hesitated. I mean, I hated this guy. . . What the heck, "Sure. Um, thanks." I said and got in on the passenger's side. Lucky me, a car ride with my enemy. Who I dreamed of making out with last night. I shuddered again. _Bleh_.

"You okay?" Fang asked starting the car again.

"Never been better." I muttered, and we were off.

After a few moments of almost awkward silence, Fang decided to speak, "How were your dreams?" He asked as if knowing. Shit.

"Great," I mumbled, "Damn fantastic. And yours?" I asked. Maybe his mind was just as demented as mine.

"Fucking amazing." He murmured and looked at me again. "They weren't sour, by the way." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Or sweet." Yep, just as demented.

"Spicy?" I asked quietly. His smile was evil.

"Totally." he answered. Oh, _gross_.

"You _perverted_ son of a bitch." I said to him. He just smirked. I stared at him in utter hatred. Then he sneezed. And it was cute.

Um, never mind.

"What, no 'bless you'?" He asked, pouting.

I rolled my eyes, "I think 'Fuck You' works just the same."

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"I thought you said I didn't deserve to be treated like this, Fang." I stated, remembering last night.

He cocked his head and sighed. "Yeah, I did. . ."

"Uh, _yeah you did._" I stated after he didn't answer. "You sound more intelligent with you mouth shut, by the way."

He scoffed. "We have much in common." he said. I glared at him, but couldn't help a tiny grin.

"What? . . . Suddenly I _do_ deserve for you to annoy the crap outta me?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted together.

He let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know, Max. Sorry, but it's like the air I breath. Natural." He went on animatedly and sarcastic.

"I'm serious, Fang." I said.

"Fine. Your right." He said as we arrived in the parking lot of our high school hell. My mouth opened a little but I closed it just as fast. He said I was right. This was once-in-a-life-time. "Sorry. I'll try. But, like I said, it's my _nature –" _I cut him off with my death glare. "Okay, okay. I'll do my best." He winked at me as he parked the car. Swoon.

And mental slap.

I leaped out of the car, and began walking towards the school. "Thanks for the ride, Fang." I muttered over my shoulder.

"No problem, Maxie." He smiled at me. Yeah, he knows that bothers me, _too_. I blame Iggy.

"Okay, _Fangy_." I answered wittily. He glared at me, but I saw the ends of his mouth twitch up. And with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by slowly, but I got through all my classes. Then I came to Math<p>

I was _trying_ to pay attention, when I felt my phone buzz from my bag. I looked up to make sure Bratty Barnstein was distracted and got my cell out. I checked the screen. . . It was a text from some number I didn't recognize. I opened it.

_Hey Maxie, It's Fangy. _I read. Oh, great. That freaking bastard is gonna get me detention. I didn't bother writing back and sat up strait, hiding my phone in my jacket and not even glancing Fang's way, though I could feel him staring a hole in my back. Why the hell does he want to ruin my life? I've got enough on my plate.

_Buzz! Buzz! _Ugh, what now? I glanced at the text, quickly.

_Okay, fine. Serious now though. Can you wait after class? _This time I answered.

_Wait for what, Fangy? Santa Clause? _I wrote back. Yes, I'm just as witty through text.

I heard a low chuckle from behind me. _Hot_. I mean – _not. _My phone buzzed again.

_You can wait for him too if you'd like but I meant me, dumb ass. _I read and glared at the phone.

_You don't have to write it in the text Fang, I know your a dumb bass, it's ok. _I wrote back.

_Hey. Don't change the subject, wait for me, k?_

_Umm... _I wrote, messing with him. Why the hell should I wait for him? Oh. . . Wait, cross that. Maybe I did need to wait for him. . .

_Cmon._

_Fine, my presents for a ride home. Cool?_

_Sure, cool._

I sighed and reached to put my phone in my bag, when it plummeted to the ground. _Shiiiit. Fuck you Fang. I hope you die cold and alone in a hole somewhere in Antarctica._

"Miss Ride." Dr. Barnstein said sternly, standing up from his chair.

"Um, yeah?" I asked. If I'm going down, I'm bringing Fang down with me.

"_Detention_." He stated firmly, glaring his eyes out. "Haven't we been over this?"

I didn't answer but quickly called Fang's number. He was too busy watching me get busted, when he dropped his phone, too. BUSTED! Yes! I rock.

"Mr. Johnson?" Barnstain asked in disbelief. Ha. "What a disappointment. Detention for you, too, I'm afraid." I'm not. Fang nodded, I could feel his glare boring into my back. _To bad._

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Finally! But now for detention. . . With my enemy.

I made a bee line for the exit door to get to detention. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

"Max, what the hell?" Fang asked, looking sorta mad. Yay.

"Next time, _don't text me during class_, ass hole." I muttered brushing him off.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was all you, sweet heart." He said catching up with me.

"Just leave Fang." I said annoyed.

"Got detention, too, babe. Thanks to _you_. You can't get rid of me anyways if you want to get home."

"I have feet."

"I got wheels."

"Fine." I said, angry now. "What the hell did you want to say to me?"

"Umm. . ." He started. "You wanna come to my house tonight?"

"I already _have_ to, jerk. Math crap, remember? Man, your slow." I said as we made our way to detention.

"Forget the math for tonight. I just wanna. . . hang out, I guess." He answered. Was he being serious? I eyed him sceptically.

"Hang out? Um, I don't think so." I said.

"You know you want to." He said in that voice of his. Gosh, when will he just shut up and give me a break?

"I don't think I do." I stated.

"You do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Doooo."

"Doooon't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do." I said, "Wait no. I mean, um, what? I mean no." I stuttered. He smiled, of course.

"Same time, alright?" He told me. Playing games again? Was he freaking serious or not? "And, yes, I'm being serious" He added, reading my expression.

_Crap_ my life. Crap everything!

"Uh, okay?" I said, it came out more like a question. We walked in to the detention room, and I took a seat near the window.

"No talking." The teacher said strictly. Fine.

But I think I just agreed to _"hang out"_ with Fang. . . And I'm scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time I think I got a review saying it was a bit short. . . How's this for ya? OK, so, good? REVIEW! <strong>

***Remember: IDEAS!***

**Lotzo Love & Smiles,**

**~A.O.L.~**


	6. Demented Nudge

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Sorry It took forever. So here you go. . .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

Demented Nudge

**Max POV**

Fang is _so_ freaking annoying. But you knew that.

The car ride home was almost unbearable, so when we reached my house I practically squealed with joy. You guys know me, and I don't squeal. So how will I survive tonight?

"Max. _Max. _Yo, Max? MAX!" Fang's voice broke my train of thought.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." I said, standing up to get my stuff and out of the car. Then I spotted a familiar red Mercedes that I hadn't seen since last year. No way.

"Thanks, Fang. I'll see you tonight." I muttered, still staring at the car parked in my driveway.

"See you. Bye, babe." He answered. I huffed, annoyed, and leaped out of the car.

"Bye." I murmured and raced to my house eagerly.

I barged in to find no one other than. . . Nudge. NUDGE!

"OMG! Max, Max, Max, Max, Maaaax!" She squealed jumping up and down and running to me with open arms. "God, I missed you _tons!_ How long has it been? Like, a whole year? OMG! You look so pretty! But I could totally glam you up. We _have_ to have a sleepover! Tonight good for ya? We could totally –" I cut her off and hugged her tightly.

"Nudge!" I grinned hugely. "Wow, I missed you so much! It seems like it's been forever since I heard from the Nudge Channel." I said and pulled back. Nudge laughed, shaking her head.

"Same old Max." She said, smiling.

"Same old Nudge." I answered.

"Yep! So, sleep over? I have soooo much to tell you!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, wait. Hold up – not to be rude or anything, I'm super glad your here, but _why _ are you here? It's, like, the middle of the school year." I asked her.

"Transferred!" She smiled.

"Really? That's awesome! My high school?" Nudge and I were best friends. More like sisters, though. She was a year younger, more or less, but it didn't make much of a difference. We've known each other since we were born. Lived next door each other up until a couple years ago. I used to visit more often, in Colorado where she lived, but there's been a lot going on.

"Yes! Different classes, but now we'll see each other! Sleepovers and everything!" Uh. . . Don't get me wrong, I do love Nudge, but she can be. . . you know. . . Nudge.

"Yeah. That's great! But I don't think I can do a sleepover tonight. . ." I said, guiltily. I'd missed Nudge so much, a sleepover actually sounded good.

"Aw, why?" She pouted.

"Uh, I'm going somewhere." I answered.

"Where?" She pressed.

I sighed and told her, "Someone invited me over. To 'hang out'." I did air quotations over the "hang out".

"Oh, who?" She asked.

"Fang. . . You remember him, right?" I asked. Her eyes bulged.

"FANG? The incredibly hot guy you wanted to murder?" She was surprised. Hey, I'd be, too.

"Yeah. Him." I muttered. "Come, lets go to my room."

"'Kay. But your spilling _everything_." She told me sternly.

"Fine." I said. She hasn't changed at all.

When we reached my room, we slumped down across my bed. Nudge laying on her stomach, her legs up and crossed behind her. Me, sitting crisscross-apple-sauce in front of her. "Tell meeee!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

I let out a heavy breath. "Okay. So, I've been flunking Math." I started. Nudge rolled her eyes as if to say: _Of course._ "So that ass, Dr. _Barnstein_," I said his name like it was some sort of disease. "assigned me to be tutored, by no one other than _Fang_." Nudge sarcastically gasped dramatically, cupping her hand over her mouth. I laughed. "So yeah, he tutored me yesterday. He's annoying as hell, let me tell you. But he was almost sweet – at one point. He actually hugged me." Nudge gasped here. All boy-crazed seriousness taking over.

"Whoa. Ohmigod, did you like it? Did you hug him back? Freaking tell me, and stop torturing me!" She got up on her knees and shook my shoulders.

"Okay, okay, Nudge! I'm telling you, God." I muttered as she lied back down. "Uh. . . I hugged him back, yes. And I don't know if I liked it or not, yet."

Nudge's eyes were practically out of their sockets. "No. Way."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You liked it. You fucking liked it!" She squealed. I was surprised that she actually cursed, 'cause she usually never did, but brushed it off.

"I never said that!" I yelled.

"Max. Don't deny it. That's unhealthy." She told me, smiling smugly.

"_Nudge, _I didn-" I tried to say but she cut me off with her death glare.

"Tell me more." She pleaded.

"Well, I – I had a. . . a dream." I stumbled.

"OMG!" She exclaimed.

"Nudge! Stop with the 'OMG's!" I yelled at her. She huffed and waited for more details on the dream.

When I didn't continue she said, "Tell me _now_."

I sighed and went on, "Um. . . It was actually a nightmare."

"Ugh! Suuuure. Of what?" She screamed at me.

"Fang. And I." Her mouth dropped open. Oh, like she didn't see _that_ coming. "Kissing." I flinched at the thought. "Make-out session." I finished.

"You _do _like him!" She squealed, jumping up and down, making the bed bounce. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, Maxie!" I glared. "I am _so_ dressing you up for your date tonight! Oh, and-" I cut her off.

"I. Don't. Like him!" I screamed. "And it's not a fucking date!"

"Is." She said.'

"Not." I finished.

"Ugh! Max! I'm a pro at this stuff! _Trust me, _ I _know._" She said. "And it's like, number five in the Crush Rule Book." I gave her the, 'WTF?' look. She just shrugged.

"Okay, so I knew I'd get to glam you up at some point, so I have a couple outfits for you," She said, getting several shopping bags out from her oversized pink suitcase.

"A couple?" I asked. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Nooo. No way. Nudge, I said nothing fancy! Or slutty! And no skirts. We're just gonna be hanging out, not going to a freaking ballet class." I told her, as she tried to force me into some pink fluffy dress, along the lines of a tutu. "I'll just wear this." I said picking up a pair of jeans.<p>

"No!" She screamed, throwing the jeans from my hand, to the other side of the room. "Fine. No skirts. Nothing really fancy or slutty. . . Hmm. . ." She stifled through one of her _many_, many shopping bags. "Oh, I got it!" She picked out a pair of really tight-looking black skinny jeans.

"God, what size are these?" I asked taking them.

"A five." She said.

"But you know I'm a six-seven," I said.

"Yeah, but these will make you look super sexy. Just put 'em on!" She shoved me into the bathroom. I forced the jeans over my butt. Not very comfortable, if you must know.

"Here, put this on," She through me a loose fit knit top, short sleeved- the top of the shirt was a little see-through black cotton over the chest, and bellow it was a almost-shiny royal blue color. I pulled it on over my head, walked out of the bathroom and looked in the small mirror.

"Oooh, it's perfect!" Nudge squealed, seeing me. I have to admit, it wasn't half bad.

"Okay, it's fine." I sighed, Nudge giggled.

"Now for the makeup. And hair!" She said, garbing a blow drier. I sighed. This was hell. She blew my hair strait-ish, then combed it and parted it down the middle. I fought her till she agreed to only put a _little_ natural makeup. Finally, we were done. And yes. I might have looked okay. Or "Absolutely stunning!" if your Nudge.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Crap, what now?" I muttered. Nudge ran to the window.

"Hey! Max, you didn't tell me he was coming to get you!" She yelled from across the room. I looked at the time. It was already six.

"What?" I asked. He didn't tell me that either.

"Here, take these," She threw me some black flats and shoved me down the stairs. "You look awesome! And remember, head up, chest out! Love you Maxie, see you soon. I'm still sleeping over, by the way!" And she ran back upstairs.

_Head up, chest out _my ass.

I quickly pulled on the flats, just as the doorbell rang again. Shit. I finally opened the door, and ran my hands through my hair.

"Hi, Fang?" It came out more like a question than a greeting. Fang smiled and looked me over. His eyes lingered on my chest a moment too long, then he met my eyes, once again.

"Hey, Max." He answered, grinning adorably. He was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, and some dark jeans. Definition to that, equals totally hot. But you can forget I even thought that. "Ready for our date?" He asked me.

I froze. A date?

"I TOLD YOU MAX!" Nudge yelled from upstairs.

Well, crap.

"Go to hell," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.<strong>

**And btw, I know there are a lot of people that are _just reading _and not _reviewing. _Well, I need your feedback guys! So please, REVIEW!**

**Oh, and if you wanna see what Max's shirt looked like: It's in the KNIT TOPS category on Forever21's website. The 4th one on the list.**

**Okay. Ideas are welcome. Review!**

**~A.O.L.~**


	7. Demented Alcohol

**Hey everyone! So I finally got this chapter up. By the way, thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**Oh, and guess what? I WON THE WRITING CONTEST AT MY SCHOOL! :D Now, that 120$ in my pocket. One word: Forever21! Yay. Okay I'm happy :) **

**So R&R and make me HAPPIER! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Demented Alcohol

**Fang POV**

Max looked amazing. Like, _wow. _She had on some really tight-looking black skinny jeans that made me have to literally _force_ myself to get my eyes off her butt. And her chest, by the way. I swear, she caught me taking a peek. But can you really blame me? I'm a hormonal teenage boy; feeling very horny right now. Shit.

She looked really surprised when I mentioned the word "date". I smirked, then followed her out into my car as she muttered a "go to hell" to a high pitched, squealing and familiar voice up the stairs that screamed "I TOLD YOU MAX!".

Well, I's hard to forget Nudge.

"Nudge here?" I asked as we settled into my car.

Max sighed and answered, "Yeah. Transferred to our school, actually."

"Well, aren't you exited." I murmured sarcasically.

"Huh." She said and looked around the car. "I am, though. It's been too long."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I answered.

Max spotted my phone resting in the cup holder. It was the new IPhone 4S. You've probably heard of it. You can ask Siri – the newly added built-in app (Hence the "4_S_") – any questions about almost anything, and it actually answers you. It's pretty fucking cool, I gotta say. My parent's birthday present to yours truly. Lucky me, eh?

Max picked up my cell phone and double clicked the home button to talk to Siri.

"How can I help you?" The robotic woman's voice asked.

"Why is Fang such an ass hole?" Max asked, not even steeling a side glance at me. I rolled my eyes, knowing Siri probably wouldn't answer that strait-forward.

_Please wait one moment, _the screen read.

Finally, the computerized voice answered, saying, "I am having trouble finding the answer to your question. Try again?"

I grabbed the phone out of Max's hand as she laughed. "Scared she'll find the answer, Fangy?"

I smirked and said, "More like, my batteries almost dead." I answered. Max sighed and went back to being very interested with the trees outside the window. Soon, she realized the pathway I was taking and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where the hell are you taking me, crap head?" She asked, getting irritated. "This isn't the way to your house."

"Oh, come on, Maxie. Seriously, what are we gonna do at my house?" I asked.

"You said we were just gonna 'hang out'." She said.

"And that's what we're doing." I answered.

"But I have a math test tomorrow!" She complained.

"And you'll do fine. We're here to get your mind _off_ the math hell, remember?."

"And where exactly is 'here'?" She pressed.

"A bar." I answered simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

A bar? A _bar?_ He's taking me to a fucking _bar_? No. No way. I _cannot_ go to a bar. I can't drink. Crazy things happen when I drink. Very crazy things, that I'd prefer to keep to myself. But this is my freaking story, so I have to tell you anyway, now, don't I?

Okay, so Iggy took me to a bar, like, a year ago. . . ? Yeah. I was about seventeen, so it was last year. I took a couple shots of some alcoholic beverage and went drunk almost instantly. Iggy said I got to second base with some creeper, before he finally found me and got me away and safe at home. During my hangover, I vowed to myself that I would never drink again. I mean, who wants to have sex with some freaky weirdo they'd never met in their life? And if your some over-zealous slut-hooker screaming "I DO! I DO!" out there, I'm sorry, but I _don't._ I want to have a real boyfriend first. And actually _know_ what the hell I'm _doing _while I'm doing it.

"Turn around, or take me home." I told Fang. "I'm not going to a bar."

"Oh, come on, Max! Don't be the fun bomber you are. It'll be cool." He said as we parked.

"No." I said.

"Please?" Fang _almost _begged. Emphasis on the _'almost'. _'Cause Fang doesn't beg.

"_Nooo_." I whined, exasperated. Fang turned around to face me, leaning in closer, then catching a loose strand of my sorta-golden hair, and tucking it behind my ear. I froze as a tingling sensation ran down my spine.

"Max." He murdered in his delicious voice. Wait! Stop right there. Did I just say Fang's voice was yummy? EEW! Okay, so just forget I said that and proceed your reading as calmly as possible.

I surprised myself when I heard the word "Okay," escape my lips in a whisper. I saw a smug look cross Fang's face as he smiled crookedly.

We escaped his car and slammed the doors shut. _Why in the world did I say yes? _

I was terrified as I entered the bar. _What's there to be scared about? _I asked myself. _You don't even have to drink. Just relax._ I nodded to my own self assurance, glad there was a solution to all this crap Fnag's gotten me into.

We took our seats near the bartender's counter, just as I'd assumed we would. Fang immediately asked the bartender for two shots of some Vodka stuff. Well, he could get drunk all he wants, I really don't give a shit. As long as I'm good and stable.

Finally, the dude set two little glass cups in front of us, filled with some sort of liquid that looked more like plain old water than anything else.

"Your Vodka," He stated, before seizing to wink at me, and then left to attend some other drunkie across the room. I rolled my eyes in disgust. See? Creeper!

I think I might have seen Fang glare at the dude, before he turned to me. Ha, _might._ You never know with the aroma of cigarettes and stale bear filling and fogging your brain.

Fang took the mini cup and gulped it dry. He looked at me with eyebrows raised as I watched him. "You gonna drink it?" He asked, waiting.

"Uh, no." I stated. Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"Really? You don't seem like the type to be against alcohol." He smirked.

"Well, I'm not in the mood." I reasoned.

"Sure you aren't." He said, winking at me. "Your just too _chicken_." He finished.

I growled. "I'm not chicken!" I defended. "I'm just _not_. In. The. Mood." I glared.

"Chicken,"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"_Am not!"_ I yelled, as he went on like the third grader he is.

"Are too." He said smiling, showing his perfect teeth.

"No, I'm not." I said. He slid the shot closer to me.

"Then drink it." He told me. Hey, since wen do I have to prove my un-chicken-cy? Well, I guess now. 'Cause I am _not_ one to loose. Ever.

"Fine." I said confidently, picking up the little cup and bringing it to my lips. I took a tiny sip. It was bitter and strong as it trickled down my throat. But I enjoyed the feeling, while burning quenched. Finally, I forced the whole thing down my throat.

I felt giddy and light already. I felt _good_.

"Ha. Ya see? I'm no chicken." I told Fang who just grinned back at me, gorgeously. I would tell you to cross that, but I'm presently, too lazy to do so. "Get me another!" I yelled at the bartender across the room. Fang raised two fingers, asking the man for double.

He set the cups down in front of us and we gulped them down, gradually.

"You know what?" I asked the bar guy. "Get me a cold beer, too. No glass. Just the bottle."

"Same for me." Fang said. I smiled, feeling all bubbly and happy.

We got our beers and drank them dry. I slammed the glass down on the marble counter, crating a _bang_.

"Fetch me another," I slurred.

Fang got one, too, and they were empty in minutes. Well, I can''t really tell how long it took, right now. I'm probably drunk. I think I'm drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk.

Butterflies! Oh, their _so_ pretty, like rainbows and chocolate stuff. . . Mmm. I _loooove_ chocolate. Most of all, when its hot and fudgy. Speaking of hot and _fucky_, Fang is soooooo hot. Like, _sooooooo_ hot.

"Fang, your sooooooo hot." I heard myself slur, dreamily. Oooh, my voice is _so_ pretty. Like that unicorn!

What happened next?

I don't have a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON! <strong>

**Thanks,**

**~A.O.L~**


	8. Demented Hangovers

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing, and favoriting and alerting and everything :)**

**Dear reviewers, **

**No, Fang will _not_ be a douche and _use_ Max. God forbid! Lol. And, no, I've never been drunk before, but thank you for appreciating my imitation! **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Demented Hangovers

**Fang POV**

"I'm not taking you home like this," I muttered. We were in my car, Max was officially drunk. She's been talking about fudgy chocolate for some time now. . . Did I forget to mention she thinks I'm "_sooooooo_ hot"? Her words. Not mine. But, to that, I must agree.

"_Why? _Miss Piggy will get mad at _meeeeee_, she said I have to be home by the 15th hour!" She whined, tugging on my shirt sleeve. "Oh, did you purchase your shirt at Donkey Kong's layer? You did! It's so _cool_." She leaned in for a closer look at my, apparently, Donkey Kong apparel-Tee. See? Drunk.

But not me. I never get drunk. It's a gift of mine, you could say.

"No. Max," I tried, but she shut me up by surprisingly kissing my cheek. . . ? Wow. She's _really_ drunk. But I won't argue with _that._

"Fang, did I ever tell you that your _soooooooo_ hot?" She slurred. I didn't, answer. My cheek was still tingling, weirdly enough. And I had to focus on the damn road. Max was gonna freaking kill us both. "Boy am I _sleepy. _Wanna sleep? Sleep sleep sleep sleep sleeeeeep. I _looooove_ sleep." She went on. "Ya know what else I love?" She was already drifting off to a deep sleep, her eyes fluttering shut. "I love. . ."

Drum roll please. . .

"Unicorns."

And she was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep! _

What the hell? I thought I broke my alarm clock? Huh. Whatever. That's twenty more bucks in _my_ pocket.

Well, either way, I ain't getting up right now. I snuggled deeper into my oddly hard comforter, my eyes still glued closed. I was so _warm, _for once. I usually woke up every morning with an ice-cold nose – due to Angel's needy environmental essences – and some chattering teeth. And on top of all that, school to look forward to! Double-boo.

School. Math. Test. _Shit._

I tried to hoist myself up at out of bed, but. . . couldn't move. . . ? What the fu–

I finally opened my eyes. Holly _crap_. Strong, toned, and tan arms were securely wrapped around my waist, as to my _leg_ which was securely hooked onto _his _hip_. _Well, thank god it was a guy. But why the hell is he in my _room_? I quickly looked down to see I was fully dressed. Well, that's _one_ positive aspect.

Scared as hell, I very, _very_ slowly, looked up to determine the stranger.

Oh, and it was _so _much worse than a stranger.

It was _Fang._

_Oh, Fucking hell, _I thought, as some not-so-great memories of last night came rushing into my head.

_Fang. A bar. Shots. Alcohol. Drunk. Butterflies. Unicorns. Fudgy chocolate. Hot. Fang. _

Oh, shit. _Way to go, Maximum._ I am _so_ stabbing Fang repeatedly with a sharpened led pencil, when he freaking _lets go of me!_

I struggled with his _very_ strong arms, but wasn't succeeding. At. All. And, you know me, I'm strong.

"Hey, Max." He finally said, waking up, and looking down at me. _His arms still around me. _And electric currents were now making their way up and down my spine. I'm gonna _die_.

"What the _fuck, _Fang?" I yelled. Surprisingly, he just smirked at me. _Smirked! _We were freaking lying in _bed _together! Not that we _did_ anything, though. Right? RIGHT.

I looked around the room, finally realizing it wasn't mine, then turned back to glare my eyes out at Fang.

"Why am I in your room?" I gritted my teeth. And in case you forgot, his arms were _still_ wrapped tightly around my body. And I was being electrocuted, for God's sake!

"My parents are out fr the week. And I didn't think your mom would be happy if you came home talking about unicorns and butterflies, and crap." He told me, using that half grin of his.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Since when do I _blush_? Dammit!

"Let _go_ of me Fang!" I yelled, squirming in his arms, that were just so. . . so protective, and warm, and – what the hell am I _saying?_ Ugh! Screw that son of a bitch.

Please excuse my potty mouth; I'm terribly _fucking mad_ at the moment. Thanks.

"Fine." He said, before, loosening his grip, while lightly trailing his finger up my spine, as light as a feather. I shuddered. It just felt so _good._

Bad. I meant _bad._ He's confusing me right now. So, just know that I meant BAD, alright?

Finally, he slowly descended his hands, so that they were by his sides. But I could still feel his body heat; still feel those electric currents, that I hated so.

And now, I was cold. And, believe it or not, if I wasn't. . . well, if I wasn't _me,_ I would've so asked for those arms back.

I grunted and sat up. My head was all dizzy, my mind elsewhere. Hangover. This is why I don't drink.

I was still in those same clothes I'd worn to the bar, and I looked like I'd slept in a dog house. My mom would kill me if I went home like this.

"I really enjoyed last night," Fang said, seductively.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "Nothing happened. I was just drunk. That's it."

"Exactly," He said winking at me.

"Fuck you," I muttered.

He just smiled, amused, and answered, "Anytime, Maxie."

I harshly took in a ragged breath, standing up from his bed, "Shut up!" was my awesome comeback.

Fang chuckled at me, as I sniffed the air. _What was that?_ I sniffed some more; me. It was me, that smelled so freaking bad. A mixture of cigarettes (I DON'T SMOKE!) and stale beer. Yummy!

"I'm using your shower." I muttered, knowing I'd get my head surgically removed if I came home like this. Actually, my mom might kill me anyway if I came home at this time. . . I needed an excuse. Got it:

Hey mom. Sorry I wasn't home last night. Zombies attacked me on my way back here, my brains were at risk, so I decided to sleep at. . . at. . . at who?

Whatever. Cross that. I think I'll just wing it.

"Okay. You really do smell like a donkey's ass." Fang answered me. I glared at him, of course.

"_You_ would know." I said, and slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>I could <em>so<em> totally hold the record for the shortest shower of all time, and still be squeaky clean by the time I'm done. I was in and out in three minutes. No less, no more. And, don't worry, I promise you, I _did_ shampoo, scrub, rinse, and repeat. And the best part? I smelt like strawberries! Yeah, weirdly Fang had that shampoo in here. . .

I grabbed a towel from the built-in closet. It was soft, and _dry_. Fang's house was so friggin' cold.

I just remembered I didn't have clothes. Well, crap. I'm not giving that pervert the satisfaction of seeing me full-out naked, okay? So, what to do in such desperate times. . .

"Uh, Fang. . . ?" I asked, cautiously. Yeah, that's what _I_ do.

"Yeah?" Good. He was there.

"I, um, don't have clothes. . ." I started.

"No kidding!" He laughed. "That's fine. I don't mind at all." I could practically _see_ that damn evil grin on his oh-so precious face.

"Yeah, well, perv, – I _do_ mind, and I would appreciate some spares, please." I gritted my teeth. I heard him chuckle, again. "Don't you have a sister? She's in collage, right? Brenda. . . or Bri- Brigid?" I asked.

"Yep. Lemmee go find you something," He said. I heard his footsteps retreat as quiet as a mouse. And I _swear, _I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Something sexy". . . well. That's just dandy.

He was back before I could yell, "FANG,YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER NOT GET ME ANYTHING SLUTTY!" and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Got you something," he said, innocently. Ha, Innocent my ass! I opened the door slightly and snatched the material out of his hands.

And guess what it was?

A pair of mini, mini, mini, mini, MINI shorts. Like, the shortest jean shorts I'd ever seen. And they were a size four! Damn him, and his fucking fudgeiness. Uh. . .? You may cross that, too.

I didn't see any shirt; just a lacy bra. And underwear. I. Will. KILL. Him. With pointedly sharp pencils.

"Fang! Where's the fucking shirt?" I yelled at him; I felt as though I could rip his spinal cord and bend it in half. Then stick it back in.

"Uh, she doesn't have any." He said, simply. You know what?

"_Your_ not gonna have any freaking chance of having any _babies_, when I get outta here." I answered him, practically boiling with anger. I threw on the underwear and shorts, then clasped on the bra.

And, yes; believe it or not, I barged out of the bathroom in just _that. _Hey, I said I wasn't gonna give the pervert the satisfaction of seeing me _naked. _I'm not naked. So I kept that promise.

Fang obviously didn't think I would actually do that, considering the way his eyes were half out of his their sockets. I watched as his eyes roamed over my body, making me feel a bit self conscious – but, of course, my wittiness was still there. Oh, and my anger, too. _Especially _my anger.

"Don't drool, ass face. It's not attractive," I said. The funny part was that he actually checked, rubbing his wrist over the edges of his full lips lips. I held in my laugh.

Coming out of his trance, Fang said, "I knew you thought I was attractive." He was half-grinning, his eyes slightly below my face. That's right, he was checking out my boobs. Freaking perv. Then, he reached for his cellphone on the left-side counter, his eyes still trained on me. _Hell no. _He pointed the back of the phone at me – the part with the _camera lens – _and I heard a click. "_That's_ a new Sexy Bitch photo for your beloved fans. I'm sure they'll be more than psyched." He said.

"Argh!" I yelled, aggravated. And _mad, _and _angry_, and about to _fucking explode! _"I HATE YOU!"

Fang smirked at me and answered, "That's not what you said last night."

I narrowed my eyes at him, surprised he hadn't died yet by my killer glare. "I have pencils," I said, gritting my teeth. I _will _personally stab him with my led pencils, guys. Fang just raided an eyebrow at me. Still in the lacy bra, and mini, mini shorts, I turned on my heal and left the room, off to search for Brigid's. And a freaking decent shirt.

As I sorted through Brigid's clothes, I couldn't help notice how slutty everything was. I mean, there wasn't much, but most of it was half Tees and the shortest shorts I've ever seen in my _life._ Like, shorter than underwear itself. I don't know about you, but. . . Eew. Finally, I found a decent-looking black V-neck – which she probably never wore – and quickly pulled it over my head, leaving the shorts on.

I ran back to Fang's room to get my stuff, trying very hard to ignore him as I did so. I retreated the room and muttered a "bye". I heard Fang follow me down the steps. I let out an agrivated sigh, but didn't say anything.

"Your walking?" He asked. It was only, like a ten minute walk. We didn't live far from each other.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Come on, I'll drive you." He said, grabbing his car keys off the kitchen counter with a _clink_.

"And what would my mom suspect at this hour, if I came home with _you._" I said, not even glancing at him. Understanding finally broke his façade_._

"Oh, yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. I didn't even answer as I wen't to open the door.

"What, no good-bye peck?" He asked grinning. I glared at my hand on the doorknob. "'Cause if I remember correctly, you think I'm _soooooo _hot." He tried imitating my voice.

Then it dawned on me. You see why I don't drink? Because of _that, _people! And I do _not_ think he's hot _at all. _The way his fucking perfect black her falls casually-messy along is forehead, or the way his shirts always showed off his sexy abs; or that killer half-smile of his, or those amethyst, deep, black eyes that show some odd glint whenever I catch them on me. Or. . . or anything about him.

It's just totally _gross_.

"I do _not._" I snarled, still facing the door.

"Then why'd you kiss me last night?" He asked.

I froze. Then a foggy memory of my lips brushing against his cheek filled my mind.

"It was just your cheek!" I yelled, finally turning to him, my face turning red shades of anger, and I admit, slight embarrassment. I mean, seriously, who kisses their _enemy?_

I must of voiced those thoughts aloud because Fang answered them, and said, "You do."

He stepped forward to me – and everything seemed to be in slow motion. "You do, Max." He repeated in a soft voice. And he leaned in closer, so that there was only a fraction of an inch of space between us. And my heart, bing the demented thing it was, skipped a couple beats.

I know what you wanna hear, "And then he kissed me!"

Well, sorry to disappoint y'all, but, no. What he did next was. . .

"But _I_ don't." He said, smiling evilly. And he pulled away, so fast, I had to make sure I hadn't imagined it. "I kiss _friends!_" He said cheerfully. I felt my face change to a new shade of red.

"I'm so glad _we're_ not." I muttered, feeling the blood broil in my cheeks, and flung the door open, stormed out, then slammed it shut as freaking hard as I could. I really wish Fang's fingers had been there. . .

_I'm so glad we're not friends, _my brain echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yep, I've added Brigid in AS FANG'S SISTER! I wonder if that's been done before. . .<strong>

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter long enough; I hope to your satisfactions. **

**And, yes, ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS ARE NOW ABLE TO REVIEW! I didn't know I had that listed as disabled on my account, sorry!**

**NOW REVIEW YOUR FREAKING HEADS OFF!**

**~A.O.L~ or. . . Shamanda ;) **


	9. Demented Math Tests

**Hey, everyone! Thank's for waiting. Happy Thanks Giving!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Nine:

Demented Math Tests

**Fang POV**

Hey, I thought we _were_ friends. Kidding, kidding. She fucking hates me to death. So, yeah.

As you can see, we have a really schitzy relationship (yes, _schitzy _is a word. Creds to the dictionary). One minute we're bantering back and forth, nonstop; the next we're about to freaking rip the others head open. And then, there are those very _rare _times, when we're sorta having fun, just hanging. Which was _so_ rare. As rare as me in white. Ha, emo jokes to come. . . But, really, I think the only time we ever enjoyed eachother's company was when I tutored her a couple nights ago. I remember she smiled, some what. I think.

Wait, so let's backtrack for a second.

Exactly ten minutes ago, upstairs in my room. When Max stormed out of the bathroom. . .

Yeah, you know where this is going. Stick along, it get's interesting.

These were my uncontrolled thoughts in no particular order:

1. Max is fucking hot.

2. That bra fits her _well_.

3. Sexiest body I've ever personally seen.

4. God, she's so fucking hot.

5. Boobs.

6. If anyone were to walk in right now, I'd be murdered.

7. Wow, she's so hot.

8. Shit. I'm gonna have to take a cold shower.

Yeah, teenage hormones rock.

Now, let's fast-forward to five minutes later: Max is furious, we're downstairs.

"It was just your cheek!" She yelled, finally turning to face me. So she remembered. I laughed, when she muttered, almost inaudibly, "Who kisses their _enemy?" _

I _know._ I was _this-close_ to kissing her. And I would've, if I wasn't the hormonal, obnoxious, sarcastic ass she loves too much.

Whatever.

Let her be a hater. I don't give a damn.

Even if I might have some weird-psycho feelings for her.

Stop – don't squeal yet.

I said _might, _dumb asses.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Yes! No one was home. I guess luck didn't _entirely _abandon me today. Plus, it was only seven fifty-five; I'll make it to school with time to spare.

The drive was short, but all I could think was: _Fang's an asshole. _And: _I'm gonna fail my fucking math test._

_Goodbye collage, employment, money and amazing future._

_Hello McDonald's, hobos and garbage cans._

Okay, fine, I'm exaggerating a bit. Or a lot. But I want an _A_! Is it really so much to ask? It's not like I'm asking for wings or anything. Just. A freaking. _A!_

After my mind banter, I finally arrived, parked the car, and leaped out. Math was the last period of the day, which could be both totally awesome, or a darn horrible thing. I guess in this case, it was awesome; maybe I could work in some study time. I had a morning break coming up, then lunch, and later I had afternoon break. . . perfect, eh?

So the dreadful day swooped by, with some gradual study time, thank God, a few bumps, and some stares and whispers about my new looking "wardrobe". The shorts were _really _short. But everything worked out alright. And the best part? Fang hadn't come to school. Bonus!

The bell finally rang. Indicating it would soon be the time to pay my suffering in hell. The math test was being passed out by Barnstein. He gave me this weird "you-better-do-fucking-good-on-this-test" look. I glared as he turned away and got to starting the damn test.

And just then, Fang barged into the classroom. All sweaty an puffing, looking half asleep. _Great_.

Stupid luck.

"Sorry I'm late," He said breathlessly, his perfect black hair sticking up in mixed places. Dr. B just looked at him, waiting patiently. ". . . Doctor's appointment." Fang finished.

"Ah," Barnstein nodded, smiling and showing off his grotesque fake teeth. "Well, here's the test. Take a seat."

Fang took the test gratefully, and took his usual seat behind _moi_. I'm so blessed, it's, like, crazy.

"_Hey, _Maxie." He greeted annoyingly, purposely brushing his hand against my shoulder and arm as he passed by.

Well, I ignored him.

_I need an A, I need an A, I NEED AN A!_

I tried to concentrate, as Fang made taping noises with his stupid click-pen.

_Do it for the A, Max. _I told myself, when I nearly exploded, _Do it for the A._

The test was not exactly easy, but not really as hard as I thought it'd be. So when I finally finished, I looked over my answers a bit, then walked over to the teacher's desk, and handed him the paper. He gave me that look again. Oh, that ass hole.

That's when I turned around to see that I was the last one in the room. Wow. Where _does_ time go?

Well, school's out, scream and shout! 'Cause it Friday! And no fucking Dr. B and no fucking Fang for an entire three days. That's heaven for you.

I left the classroom, and made a bee-line for my car. . . Where I happened to meet Nudge. Crap. _Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me._

"H-hey, Nudge," I tried to be cheerful, but wasn't succeeding.

"Hey." She answered. Then silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

. . . Silence.

"So, what happened to you?" She finally broke the damn silence, and was squealing now, a huge smile spread across her pretty face.

"What do you mean 'what happened to me'?" I asked her, knowingly.

"Oh, don't play that game with me, Missy! Where did he take you? You slept with him? OMG, no. Way. You did! Oh, are you guys together now? Or was it just a fling, or something. . . ? You like him, though, right? Yeah, of course you do. WELL! TELL ME!" She was now jumping up and down, shaking my shoulders and _eeping. _"EEP!" See?

"He took me to a bar. I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" . . . Wait. I _ did _technically. I _fell asleep _next to him. Well, let's leave that part out, now, shall we? "We're not together, thank God. And I- I _don't _like him." I finally said.

Nudge's mouth was wide open in shock. "He took you to a bar?" She asked.

"Really, Nudge? Is that all you heard?" I asked, incredulous.

"Mhmm. Besides the fact that you're _lying to me!_ And yourself!" She screamed. "Max! Why can't you just freaking _see it?_ He obviously likes you! And you like him too!" She finished. I rose my eyebrows at her.

"Nah-ah!" I yelled back.

"Max. Stop fighting with yourself. Your wasting time and energy." She said, calmer now.

"Nudge!" I yelled, blowing my top.

"What?" She answered.

"I'm gonna poke you with pencils!" I screamed.

". . . Pencils?" She asked.

"Pencils." I said.

"Um. Okay, you have fun with those pencils of yours. I'm gonna go home, catch up on homework, and Hulu or Facebook or whatever." She told me, walking backwards to her car. "You, get your head together!" She yelled and got in her car and drove back to her new house.

I stood their, in anger and shock.

She thinks we're _dating_.

She thinks I _slept_ with him.

She thinks I _like_ him.

Wow. Fucking idiotic much?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? <strong>

**TELL ME AND REVIEW!**

**Ideas and questions are welcome. Thanks everyone :)**

**~A.O.L~**


	10. Demented Facebook

**It's been a little longer then I expected, but I finally got this up. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DOUBLE DIGITS!**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

Demented Facebook

Maximum Ride, signing onto _Facebook_, 'cause I'm freaking bored as hell.

Email: MaxRide(Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you).com

Password: ****** (Hey stalkers!)

Once I was logged on, I noticed, on the top left of the home page, there was a little red bubble popping out of the notifications box. I knowingly clicked on it, to find, "Iggy Ride posted a video your wall".

Oh, joy. "What did ya do now, Ig?" I muttered to myself.

Iggy went off to NYU last year- lucky for him- leaving me here to help mom, and the kids all by myself, because our father was just _so_ fantastic to us. Don't take it the wrong way though, I'm not mad at Iggy or anything, I just wish he would freaking _contact me more often!_ Because, unfortunately, I _do _miss my big brother, no matter how odd that sounds. And I miss him a lot.

So I clicked the damn button, which took me to a link for some video, that I'd probably seen a thousand times before. For some reason, Ig was into all that computer-tech junk, so he knew his way around when it came to these type of things.

Above the video, Iggy wrote: _I hope this makes you smile, love. Miss your crap, sis :) _

This is the part where you go, "Awwwww!" . . . _Or_, a way more logical response would be like what I'd do; for instance, "What a shit face", but then again, "I love this shit face, 'cause I friggin' miss his sorry ass".

So I pressed play, to find a stupid clip about the most retarded jokes ever known to man.

It was so _'Iggy'_, I _had_ to smile.

I commented on the post, and quickly typed: _Your hope came true. And I miss your douche-iness! A bit. Come home before I kill you :). _And I hit enter.

_Beep! _Or you could say it was more like a _d__ing!_

The chat box on the bottom right of my computer popped up and open out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack – who the hell turned the computer volume up so _loud?_ Geez.

And who did the 'chatter' have to be?

Your probably guessing a tall, dark, and emotionless man-brick, but sorry to disappoint. It was Nudge- again.

I'll let you in on our conversation. . . Just for future purposes, though. I WANT NO LEAKS, PEOPLE.

Nudge: _Hey hey hey!_

Me:_ Hi Nudge. Again._

Nudge: _What? Do u hate me now?_

That's over reacted Nudge, for you.

Me: _Haha no, I find that almost impossible._

Nudge: _...Almost?_

Me: _…_

Nudge: _LOL, so wazzup?_

Who the hell types like that? Yeah, typical _Nudge._ But last time I checked, we weren't in the movie _Scream. _

Me:_ Birds, clouds, the sky, and stars, u kno, the usual._

Nudge: _That's right, smart ass, but I meant with u and FANGYPOO!_

Me:_ My turn 2 LOL ;)_

Nudge: _I'm still waiting._

God, she's so damn annoying.

Me: _Nudge! Its been, like 3 friggin hours since I saw him today! what the hell could of happened in just 3 hours between that ass and me?_

Nudge: _Um, a lot, like..._

Me: _Don't answer that._

Nudge: _Y can't u just admit it?_

Max: _Admit what exactly?_

Nudge: _That u have feelings for him. Duh!_

Oh, now we're back on that crap.

Max: _Cuz I don't._

Nudge:_ U sooooo Dooooooo._

Max: _Shut up!_

Nudge: _I'm not talking!_

Max: _Ugh! Well, then stop chatting._

Nudge: _I'm not stopping till you stop denying it and say it. Or type it, I mean._

Max:_ NUDGE!_

Nudge:_ MAX!_

Max: _I don't like him. AT ALL! Capeache? How cud I? He's a freaking bastard._

Nudge: _Oh, come on MAX! U don't think we c it? We're not freaking blind! And the constant flirting? Total giveaway._

Max: _WTF r u talking about?_

Nudge: _Every day, Max! And u make it fairly obvious. Maybe u just don't kno what flirting is..._

Max: _I do! AND THAT'S NOT FUCKING FLIRTING!_

Nudge:_ Just the fact that u typed that in all CAPS proves ur in denial._

Max: _I'M NOT! Oops. I mean, I'm not._

Nudge: _Ha, YOU ARE! :D_

Max: _No, I'm not!_

Nudge: _Oh, and that's y u agreed to go on that date with him, last night, right? Ur just 2 damn stubborn, Maxie._

Max: _I'm not stubborn, I'm RIGHT._

Nudge: _U wanna b right? Then admit it! It's OK to like someone for once, Max! And he's fucking hot, so I don't c why ur acting like this._

Max:_ U think he's hot?_

Nudge: _Is that all u got from that sentence?_

Max: _Well, idk._

Nudge: _YYD!_

Max: _What the hell does that mean?_

Nudge: _YES YOU DO, dumb ass!_

Max: _Oh._

Nudge: _Yeah, OH. OK, serious now, y don't u just admit it? He obviously likes u back, so it's like a win-win! And then u guys will be BF & GF, and then get married, and have pretty babies, and a big nice house and live happily ever after!_

Max: _No way._

Nudge: _PLZ? Just tell ME, your BFFFFFFFFFL? I swear, cross my heart, I won't tell ANYONE! Just, plz?_

Max: _Nudge, I really seriously don't know how I feel about him! And I'm being totally honest right now, I promise. Sometimes I'm happy to hang out with him, other times I'd kill to get away from his shit, and I just DON'T KNOW. You know?_

Nudge: _AH! SHE SPEAKS THE TRUTH! …But I don't exactly get what your trying to say._

Max: _I'M SAYING I MIGHT HAVE PSYCHO FEELINGS FOR HIM! THERE, U GOT IT? I SAID IT... I MEAN TYPED IT. AND I'M ALSO "SAYING" I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I DO HAVE THOSE FEELINGS, OR HOW. AND MOST OF ALL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M RIGHT ABOUT THEM._

Nudge: _Whoa. Easy there. I feel for you, don't worry. And you know what Max?_

Max: _No, I apparently don't know what._

Nudge: _Sometimes, you don't have to know, you just have to feel._

Max: _Wow. Thanx Mother Teresa_

Nudge: _Np. I'll talk to you later, I'm at the library, so I'll call u when I'm home or something. And take my advice, hon! BYEEE, TTYL!_

Max: _OK..._

I don't know what the hell just happened, but I have a feeling, somewhere in this fucking demented world, a volcano just erupted.

Fang POV

I sluggishly made my way to the library. Yeah, I know, the last place you'd think I'd be, but my computer decided to break down on me today, and I had a research essay due tomorrow.

Fortunately, there was one computer available to the left of the library, where I think I saw Nudge sitting when I'd just walked in. Glad I missed her, though, or I would've never gotten me essay done. I looked up to see her dashing out of the room, looking like she was in a real hurry to get somewhere.

I sat down with my textbooks, to find the internet was already open to _Facebook_. And it was Nudge's profile. As my eyes guiltily roamed the screen, I noticed a chat box on the bottom left, titled "Maximum Ride".

So, of course I clicked on it.

Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were me.

And of course, I found the _one_ thing I really wasn't supposed to find. I was scrolling through the chat, when I noticed the abnormally long conversation was actually about _me._

I stopped to read a near-end.

Max: _I'M SAYING I MIGHT HAVE PSYCHO FEELINGS FOR HIM! THERE, U GOT IT? I SAID IT... I MEAN TYPED IT. AND I'M ALSO "SAYING" I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I DO HAVE THOSE FEELINGS, OR HOW. AND MOST OF ALL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M RIGHT ABOUT THEM._

Holy fucking crap.

So, our feelings were mutual.

. . . Nudge: _Sometimes, you don't have to know, you just have to feel._

And what the hell was that supposed to mean?

I guess I uncovered something really important- and private- that probably should have stayed covered; for Max's sake.

But I didn't feel _guilty _at all, actually. I felt. . . elated, glad.

Hey, the conversation was about _me, _so I should get to know, right?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I thought it was time for them to finally FREAKING REALIZE IT! <strong>**I'm sure you did, too, right? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! **

***REVIEW FOR THE FAXNESS!***

**~A.O.L.~**


	11. Demented Jealousy

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so tired...**

**R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

Demented Jealousy

**Max POV**

I'd walked into school the next morning especially irritable, and cranky- due to my lack of sleep. Let's just say, I was scared to receive my math test back, and uncover my grade.

And maybe- just _maybe- _my little chat with Nudge had kept me up all night.

But, I said _maybe. _

I hadn't really seen Fang all day. But I would soon, because the bell finally rang, signaling me to my horror class: Math. I arrived and took my usual seat, Fang arriving soon after, taking his place right behind me.

I admit, I've mostly been trying to avoid Fang. Though, I don't exactly know why. Maybe it has something to do with the new load of emotions that I might have developed for him over the past few days. Or maybe the weird feelings I always seemed to be getting recently, whenever he made the slightest moves in conjunction with me.

Well, overall, I'm just completely confused over the entire concept.

I mean, Nudge keeps telling me it's all "_love_", but really, _seriously_, what _is _"love"?

Me being me, I _have_ looked up the definition of such a perplexed, yet elaborated word of affection. "A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person", "a sexual passion or desire", "a beloved person", "sweetheart". That's exactly what I found, and all of it just left me even _more _utterly confused.

You see, I've hated Fang _so _much. We've both hated each other. Even more than humanly possible- some doctors may even call it _unhealthy_. And you readers, out there, you're my witnesses. Fang has always been the one who just messed everything up for me. And when I say "everything" I literally mean _everything. _From boyfriends to school projects; from elementary plays to middle school gossip; from my work to my _life. _

He ruined much of what I could never repair. Ever.

So was it physically, emotionally, _actually _possible for me to "love" him? Hell, was it even possible for me to genuinely _like _him?

I believe not.

Why? Because all this while that I've been hating him, _he's _been hating me. And hating _me_ just as much.

Hey, I'm not the "good girl" here. I've wrecked his lifelong dreams just the same as he'd done mine. So, either way, it was simply inconceivable to even register the thought of us having that desire, that affection towards one another. It was hopelessly absurd.

Could he honestly have "a profoundly tender, passionate affection" for me? Heck, could he have one for _anyone? _I mean, we're talking about _Fang _here. And according to love's definition, "sexual passion or desire" was included.

. . . Did _I _have that for _him? _Let me just say,It physically pained my brain just thinking this.

Me and Fang. Fang and I. _Max _and _Fang. _Together. (Is it just me or does that sound really gay. . . ?)

Max and Fang. Fang and Max. As a _couple_.

What the hell am I thinking? Theoretically speaking, even if I _had_ feelings for Fang, how in the world would I know if _he _mutually had those feelings for _me?_

Disregarding Nudge's constant banter of which he _loves _me "_so so much!" , _I'd say it was quite impossible. Wouldn't anyone? . . . Well, anyone sane, that is.

But I knew, no matter how corny this sounded, somewhere _really _deep inside me, I _did _like Fang. Maybe I didn't _love _him, but I had a feeling that I could probably learn to.

I soon realized I'd been zoned out through the entire class. _Just perfect. _Another great example of Fang ruining everything for me- without even actually _doing _anything.

Dr. Barnstein was going on, and on about our last tests, "I was quite satisfied with the _majority _of the grades." His eyes scanned the room, greedily. "I'll hand them back now, so you may see for yourselves." He grunted, and grabbed the flock of papers lied on his desk. He traveled around the room, and knowingly handed me mine last.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _It's okay. It's only the first test of the trimester. It'll be fine, _I reasured myself. Then, I slowly, but surely, flipped over the paper.

My mood shifted immediately.

What did I receive? A big, old, red _C_. A _C! _I got a fucking _C! _

Yeah, yeah. Better than my usual test grades, yada, yada. But I really didn't care anymore.

It was all Fang's fault! _He _did this to me! All my previous emotions suddenly vanished. I'd gotten a freaking _C. _

The bell finally rang, breaking my train of maddening thoughts. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a smug smile on Fang's face as he embraced his obviously _easy-A_. I felt my jaw tighten. It was _all his fault. _

Then, of course, inevitably, I was washed over with guilt.

It hadn't been Fang's fault. Who am I kidding? It was all _my _fault. If I would've just taken matters into my own hands, been more prepared, payed more attention, I could of passed with at least a _B. _But, instead, I disregarded everything as clearly as I always did, and got what I deserved.

I sighed, and shoved the damn test into my backpack. _I'll do better next time._ I told myself,_ Fang will help me._

I stood up and pulled my bag over my shoulder just as Nudge rushed in, screaming, "Max, Max, Max!"

I squinted and yelled back at her, "Nudge!" She stopped, and smiled hugely, "What is it?" I asked dismissively.

"I Aced my literature test!" She squealed, happily, bouncing up and down.

I smiled, genuinely happy for her. "Awesome! Great job." I tried, halfheartedly.

Nudge immediately noticed my tone and her facade changed entirely into an empathetic mask. "What did you get on your math test?" She asked, pure concern colored her sweet voice.

"A _C." _I muttered lamely, my mood shifting yet again. Nudge rubbed my shoulder, sympathetically.

Nudge began wiggling her 'brows while moving her eyes back and forth between Fang and I, repeatedly (luckily, his back was turned). I narrowed my eyes at Nudge, silently telling her to "shut the fuck up", as she then gave me the expression of an Innocent "what did I do?". I glared at her, while she just giggled.

I noticed Fang finally pick up his math books, and sling his bag over his shoulder. Weirdly, I felt my heart skip a few beets, stutter, then relapse into action. I immediately felt the need to whisper an aloud "act natural!" to Nudge, but held myself back.

_God, what was happening to me? _

That perfect half smile was painted precisely on Fang's handsome face. But as I focused more intently, I realized it wasn't directed at me, as I had sheepishly hoped.

Nope. That swoon-worthy smile was directed at the girl standing right beside me, oblivious to what the hell was happening around her- as always. His gorgeous, impressively tempting edged-twitched lips were centered right on Nudge. Completely overlooking me, as if I was invisible.

He didn't even murmur a "hello", or mutter a "hey, Max".

Instead he said, "Hey, Nudge. Can I speak with you privately for a sec?" And his smile never wavered.

Nudge looked a bit confused, but agreed. As she followed Fang out the door, she turned her head back and mouthed to me, "I'll come over later". I nodded, feeling frustrated at my discount.

Suddenly, the weirdest feeling took over my body. And I hated it more than anything. It was a feeling that exposed all my hatred. Hatred towards _everything_. And all I wanted was it _gone. _

That's when I realized I was jealous.

Jealous of _Nudge _talking to _Fang_.

Wow, I never thought I'd turn out to be so damn pathetic.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: *Take the poll on my profile!***

**Thanks,**

**~A.O.L~**


	12. Demented Assumptions

**Hey, sorry it's been taking a while, everyone. Thanks for the great reviews!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

Demented Assumptions

**Max POV**

"Sorry, Max, I'm really behind on homework. . ." I heard her say over the receiver.

"Whatever, Nudge." I muttered. "Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She replied, but I didn't even answer, I was way too pissed. So, I just hung up on her.

It was obvious something was going on. She probably had a date with Fang- that's why she canceled. She just didn't want me to know. She probably even told him how I felt about him, and they were probably laughing hysterically at my sheer pethetic-ness, right this second.

I'm being paranoid, aren't I? Aw, fuck this. I'm acting like those bitches on TV. I really need a hobby. . .

Nudge is my best friend. She wouldn't break the "Girl Code". For God's sake, she _lives _by that thing. Plus, she would never try to hurt me (not that I am hurt by this). I knew her like the back of my hand. She was trusting, sweet, and wouldn't date anyone behind my back. Especially Fang.

Right?

Yeah, of course. (Am I seriously talking to myself, again?)

I probably should call Fang; ask him if we could work out some tutoring.

And, by the way, I am _not _calling him to make sure he's not with Nudge or anything, if that's what your thinking.

_Oh, well, that didn't sound desperate at all._

Ugh. Whatever.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Fang's number. Don't ask how I memorized it- just know I wasn't _trying_ to.

It rang a few times, then sent me strait to voice mail.

"We're sorry," Said the robotic female voice from my phone, "Fang Johnson" That was Fang's voice, "Is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone."

Wait for it. . . _Beep!_

"Hey, Fang, It's Max. Call me back."

I waited; as I did my homework, as I watched some TV, as I read my book- with my cellphone beside me at all times.

Later that night, I called again, with no answer, surprisingly.

And he never called me back.

My formal reassurances were doubtful. My suspicions? On a live wire connected to my brain.

* * *

><p>Next day at school:<p>

"Hey, Max!" It was Nudge, and she was being exceptionally cheerful today. _I wonder why?_

"Hey," I murmured, looking away. She tried to keep up with my quick pace.

"Um, so whats up?" She asked me.

"I don't know. You tell me." I answered with attitude, my tone a bit harsher than intended.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Again, _I don't know." _I replied icily.

"Max, tell me." She urged.

"Tell you what, Nudge? My secrets? What, so you can go tell Fang and laugh at me behind my back?" I said, angrily. "Huh, I don't think so."

"Max," She pulled my arm but I shoved her off, and quickened my pace. "Max!" She got a hold of me, then.

"What?" I yelled.

"He likes you, too."

And, of course, I didn't believe her.

"You mean, he likes _you, _too." I corrected.

"Excuse me?" I was pushing her over the edge, and she knew it.

"Oh, _nothing." _I answered with wit.

"Max, wait, you think I like _Fang?" _She asked me, seemingly shocked. "And you think he likes _me?"_

I just nodded.

"Whoa, Max, do you seriously think I would do that to you?" She asked me, looking hurt. I just looked away, feeling slightly ashamed, but angry, nevertheless. "Well, I guess I understand. Now that I think about it, it _did_ sorta look like something was going on between us. What with the private convo and all that. Then me canceling our hangout. . ." She went on. "But, _Max_, I would never break the 'Girl Code'." She told me sternly.

I laughed at that, then I paused and asked, "Wait, then I'm confused. Their _isn't _something going on between you and Fang?"

"No! Are you kidding me? Yeah, he's hot and all, but totally not my type, Maxie. You should know that by now." She said. I smiled.

"Well, then, I'm sorry I got all bitchy on you." I apologized. She hugged me and we both laughed.

Then I asked, "Then, what _were_ you two 'privately speaking' about yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, stalling, rolling back and forth on her heals.

"_Yeah_," I said, waiting.

"Um, so, he _kinda_ sorta, um, saw our FB conversation on line. . ." She told me.

I froze. "_What?_" I choked.

"Before you get all mad at me, just know that I didn't show it to him! It's just that I was at the library, and I _accidentally_ left my Facebook open on one of their computers, and I was in a rush to get home! So, then, he happened to use that computer, and, uh, read our convo. . ." She blabbered on, rushing. "I promise you, it was all an accident- on my part. He purposely read it, though. Feel free to bitch on _him_ for that!"

"Nudge! How could you?" I yelled, desperately.

"You know how I am, Maxie! I forget!" She defended.

"Yeah, I realize that." I rolled my eyes at her. "But, now what am I gonna do? He's gonna hold it all against me, and tease me with all that crap! Nudge, I'm gonna die!" I freaked, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"No, you won't. You are going to _live_, and be totally happy!" She told me, suddenly cheerful.

"Um, and _why _the hell would I be_ happy?" _I asked her, like she was crazy.

"Max! Did you not _hear_ me, before? _Hello!_ He likes you, too!" She replied.

"What?" I asked.

"_Really_, Max, you _have _to get your ears checked."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BETTER REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks ;)**

**~A.O.L~**


	13. Demented Birthday Presents

**Hey Fanfiction readers! I missed you guys! Please don't be mad at me for the long wait ;)**

**Anyways, here it is! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

Demented Birthday Presents

**Max POV**

"Max! Max! Max! _Max! _OMG, OMG, OMG! Happy-!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. How about we include our readers. . . Can you guys guess what day it is? . . . What's the most common word that comes after "happy"?

"-Birthday!" screamed Nudge, right as I'd gotten out of my car in the school parking lot, while pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

Yep, that's right, I've been alive for eighteen years now!

"I can't believe your an adult now!" She went on. "This is so exiting! Here, I got you the most gorgeous present! What do you wanna do today, after school? We can go anywhere! Shopping? The mall? Mani-pedis? OMG, it'll be the funnest day ever!"

"Nudge! Hey, thanks so much." I finally cut in. "And I appreciate the offers, but you know those are the things _you _wanna do, not me." I laughed, "Besides, I'm taking Gaz and Ange to the carnival. You can tag along if you want."

Nudge smiled, one eyebrow raised, and asked, "Carnival, rather than mall?" She was typically shocked, "Well, if that's what you want. . . It _is _yourday." She said as we made are way down to our classes.

I kept doing random 360s, keeping a look out, hoping not to see _him. _Well, you know who _he _is, so I might as well just use his name.

Yes, I admit, I've been totally trying to avoid Fang these last few days. I knew Nudge had noticed by her "You can't hide forever" looks she'd given me every so often, and I'd realized Fang had noticed, because I was ignoring every little thing he'd been doing to try and get my attention. For example, the phone calls, texts, tutoring etc. . .

It hasn't been easy, but definitely possible.

"Max, your gonna have to talk to him eventually." Nudge muttered to me, rolling her eyes.

I nodded slowly, and answered "Yeah, but it doesn't have to be _now_."

"Chicken." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Peacock." I spat back.

"Peacocks are pretty" Nudge said.

"Chickens are fast." I answered.

She looked at me questioningly, then seemed to spot somebody, and said, "Well then, fast chicken, Fang just spotted us and you have approximately 5 more seconds until he arrives. . . 4, 3, 2-"

"Bye!" I whisper-screamed and fast-paced down the hall. I made a beeline for the girls bathroom, stormed in and let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Nobody was to be seen. Stalling in here wouldn't hurt.

About thirty seconds had passed when there were three short taps on the bathroom door. And no _girl_ knocks on a public-ten-stall-bathroom door.

Then he walked in.

Yeah, _Fang_.

"Max, you little bitch, happy birthday, beautiful!" He said, that familiar smile spread across his obnoxious face. Bitter sweet, ain't it?

"Bitch? Beautiful? That's a little overdone, don't ya think?" I asked.

"Nah." He muttered. There was a short pause, and just as it was about to get _really_ awkward, he said, "You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't a question. I was silent. _AWKWARD! _

Then he asked, "Why is that?"

Think fast! ". . . You got me a fucking C on my math test." Eh.

"_I_ didn't take your test, Max." He answered.

"Well, you tutored me." I tried.

"And you weren't exactly paying attention, were you?" he replied. I sensed a double meaning in his words, but decided not to dwell on it. "So what's the real reason?"

"For what?" I asked, stalling.

"Don't play that game with me now. You know what." He said, looking amused.

"You know what, too!" I yelled, exasperated.

"What?" Yeah, I confused him.

"Fang, I know you know why I've been avoiding you! You read that fucking stupid Facebook chat! So just shut up, and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him.

Fang smiled and said, "But you have psycho feelings for me." And I felt like I was going to freaking die of embarrassment. I mean, to hear those words aloud? Out of Fang's mouth? About _me_?

One word: Hell.

"Bye," I muttered, my face hot, and stormed out of the bathroom. Fang of course followed after.

"Wait, Max, I have your birthday present." He said happily.

"Return it." I muttered keeping my pace, and focusing my eyes strait ahead.

"That's something only you can do." He answered.

"Fine," I muttered, stopping in my tracks, and turning swiftly on my heals to face him. "Give it to me." I ordered.

And then he kissed me.

And guess what? I returned it.

* * *

><p><strong>FAX! OMG, OMG, OMG! FINALLY!<strong>

**I hope you liked! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW for a MUCH quicker update :D**


	14. Demented Eyes

**Gosh, I am so mean. Seriously you guys, I'm so sorry! I know I would've hated if someone else took so long to update a story I read... especially on a cliffhanger like that.**

**Anyways, I don't blame you if you hate me, but here's a new chapter as a peace offering :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are AMAZING. ENJOY! & Happy April Fools!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Demented Eyes

Okay. What the hell? Why did he have to kiss me? Now our lives have to be complicated again. Crap. I shouldn't have kissed him back. Why did I kiss him back?

You know what, I'm gonna sop blabbering now.

Yes, I know why I kissed him back. Because I like him. Because I'm fucking stupid.

I'm not gonna go all Romeo and Juliet on you guys, reading about my pathetic love life- but I'll tell you one thing. I've kissed many guys in the past. . . Yes, hey were a douches, but that doesn't supposedly change the kiss, right? Anyways, all those times I thought I'd felt something, sparks, fire works, call it whatever you'd like. But after that kiss with Fang. . . I have no idea what the hell a feeling is.

The kiss was so damn _different. _Like, you have no idea. And yes, I am a girl, so at first I was like, "OMG! THIS IS SO PERFECT!" but then I was like, "Maybe it's just Fang and his fucking amazing expertise in kissing." and then I was like, "Or maybe it's just the fact that I've wanted this for so long, I'm basically imagining the feeling."

I was confused.

And guess what, _I _pulled apart first. I mean, if he would've let me kiss him like hat for more than two minutes- never mind my kissing- if _he _would have kissed me like hat for more than two minutes. . . Damn him. I'd probably have seduce him. No joke.

Just kidding- maybe I wouldn't have _actually _done it, but I sure as hell would've mind-fucked him just the same.

Well. That's kinda awkward. . . Sorry guys if this is too much, but what can I say? I'm a freaking hormonal teenager.

I sucks, really.

Anyways, as I was saying I had pulled away first. And I had about two seconds to look in his eyes before I bolted.

Yeah, I freaked out. . . And I just felt so stupid. Seriously, what else could I have done? Fang just made it so. . . I don't know. . . Speechless, I guess. I can' explain it. I swear to you, it was the weirdest, greatest feeling I'd ever felt in my existence.

So not even thinking about it, I just ran away to homeroom. But before I did that, like I said, I did have a couple seconds to read his overwhelming dark eyes. But the thing is, I couldn't exactly _read_ Them. It was like I'd never looked into his eyes before. They weren't those douche-eyes that laughed at me, that found humor in my "epic fail" moments. They were sort of soft, almost caring.

I told you it was weird. And that's why I ran.

When class was finally over I rushed to put my things back in my locker, trying so much harder at avoiding Fang this time. When Nudge finally spotted me she rushed over, her face half concerned half angry.

"Look, Max. I know it's your birthday and all, but seriously? You chose to run away from the moment?" She was definitely upset.

"Nudge he _kissed _me! He didn't even ask me if I wanted to!"

"OMG, are you kidding me?" She whisper-yelled at me. "Did you just say he didn't _ask _you if you _wanted _to kiss him? MAX! We all know you wanted that kiss! You told me yourself you like him! And, by the way, I know you kissed him back. And you loved it!" She was shaking my shoulders now.

"What? He told you!" I yelled. "That ass hole."

"Seriously, Max, that was low." She said disappointed. "You like him, he likes you- and finally you get the chance to express your feelings for him and you _run away?_"

"I don't know." I said looking down. Nudge looked at me sternly. "I was confused! And scared! And weirder out- and you know why? Because for the first time in my life I fucking _made out_ with my enemy."

"Your totally _hot_ enemy who has _feelings_ for you!" Nudge added.

I shook my head,"That's not he point,"

"But a definite bonus." nudge muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Nudge. I'm sorry I ran away. I was stupid." I said.

"Don't be apologizing to me! Go find Fang." Nudge spat.

"Later," I said, closing my locker door. "I gonna go take Gazzy and Angel to the carnival. You coming?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said. I nodded, and turned towards the exit. "You can't run away from it Max."

I knew what she was talking about, and I knew exactly why I couldn't run away from it. But I sighed and headed to get Gaz and Ange for he carnival.

* * *

><p>I picked up Gazzy and Angel and it just made me feel so good to see those huge, exited smiles on their little faces.<p>

I almost forgot about Fang.

"Oh, Max! I wanna go on the horsey ride, first!" Angel yelled happily.

"Me too!" added Gazzy.

I laughed, "Okay guys, let's go!" They were just so darn adorable.

We got out out of the car, and of course, who are the first eyes I meet as I take my little siblings' hands and make my way to the carousel?

This time, you tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think  want :)**

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long! I've decided to focus on finishing one FanFic at a ime, starting with Demented to the Max.**

**I'm making it my goal to update at least every two weeks.**

**I'm up for suggestions, and ideas!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT & REVIEW! Love you guys!**

**P.S. Who saw The Hunger Games movie? What did you think? I read the books, of course, and just saw the movie last week! I thought it was amazing! **

**Oh, and it's my birthday April 4th! Wish me a happy birthday, please? :D**


	15. Demented Fang

**Thank you all so much for being patient! My laptop crashed and so I'm using the family computer and my sisters IPad... Not so easy.**

**Thanks for the review, they totally motivated me! :D**

* * *

><p>Capter 15<p>

Demented Fang

You all guessed it. Yep, no surprise here. Fang.

And, of course, I chose to avoid him. I mean seriously, he _knew_ I was coming here. Stalker much?

"Max! Are you coming?" asked Gazzy, with Angel already waiting with him in line by the carousel.

"Right behind you, Gaz." I answered, sneaking a glance at the devil... (Yeah, Fang)  
>Who, by the way, was actually trailing behind us. Shit.<p>

I sprinted to take my place in line, right behind the kids. The line was moving pretty fast and it was our turn to get on.

"_Yay_!" Angel squealed, as I helped her on to a metal horse.

"I can do it myself," Gazzy told me before I could offer a lift. I smiled at his determination.

Looking for a spot for myself, I found Fang, who of course was seated next to the _only_ unoccupied horse.

I fucking love my life.

I relentlessly carried myself onto the worn out, metal peice of garbage.

"Hey," I heard a deep voice mutter. I was debating whether I wanted to punch his face, or make out with it.

It was awkwardly hard, but I looked away and muttered back a, "Hi," while my brain was screaming away, "Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, _damn you!"_

"Well then, damn you, too." I heard him say as the ride began.

I looked up, my eyebrows raised high, "Since when can you read minds?" I asked, utterly blown.

"Since you started speaking yours aloud." he smiled. Fuck that amazing smile.

"Crap." I muttered to myself, looking away._ Pull it together Max._

The ride went on for about three more minutes, and included the loudest, most awkward silence _ever_. When it finally ended I rushed to get Angel and Gaz off the carousel before Fang could humiliate me any more than he had.

And I know what you're thinking, _"Max, you stupid idiot, you're going to have to talk to him eventually!"_ Well, you know what I'm thinking? Eventually can fucking wait.

"_Nugey_!" I heard Angel yell. Nudge had come to meet us.

"Hey Ange, Gaz! I missed you guys!" she said, taking them both in for a tight hug. "And hey their birthday girl!" she grinned at me. I smiled back.

"I wanna go on the spinning ride! With the bears!" nagged Angel, tugging on Nudge's new Gucci jeans. Which I only knew were Gucci 'cause she wouldn't stop babbling about them the entire week.

"I want cotton candy!" Gaz added. Nudge gave me a wink.

"How about I take them on some rides and you grab some food and junk for us?" Nudge suggested.

I sighed, "Sure,"

"'Kay 'kay, Maxie, see you in a bit! And go talk to Fang!" she yelled over her shoulder, walking off with my siblings. "I saw him around here just a second ago!"

_Of course._

I rolled my eyes at her and headed to get some snacks for the kids.

"Yo, Max!" ...Not the voice I exactly wanted to hear on my birthday. Or ever.

"Hey, Dylan." I said as I turned around to see him.

"Hey, babe. So I was thinking you and me could hangout a bit. It is a special day today, you know." he told me.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd remember." I said, surprised that he had more than the attention span of a puppy.

"Are you kidding me? How could I forget the basketball championship _I'm_ playing tonight? You crazy?"

Oh. _Wow_.

"Actually _babe_, it's my _birthday_ today, and I'd be _much_ happier standing somewhere- actually, _anywhere_ NOT next to _you_." I muttered walking away angrily.  
>We were together for two whole friggin years and he could never remember my freaking birthday. What a douche.<p>

I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings when I banged into someone, dreadfully _hard_, falling to the ground on my back with a _Oof!_. The lucky person had landed on top of me and was totally suffocating my breasts.

"Shit, ouch... Sorry," I scrambled, looking up. And out of the _thousand_ people here, who did this person have to be?

_Fang_, of course. It was always Fang.

"Max." He whispered in a soft, mesmerizing tone- making no effort to get the hell _off of me._

"Yeah..." I slurred, uncontrollably drowning in his eyes, which I noticed were flashing from mine to my lips and back.

I wasn't exactly on earth at the moment...

"I like you." I watched his lips move, as he said the most _un_believable words. "And I'm about to kiss you... Do you mind?"

He moved the strands of dirty blond hair from my face with delicate fingers. I couldn't think, let alone speak- I couldn't even breathe! It was all happening so fast.

"Umm-" I stuttered, but his lips were already moving against mine. And mine against his.

And, sure enough, that's when it started to rain...

Boy, is my life just full of luck.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed :) <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll try to get the next one up soon! (I'm in the process of begging my dad for a new laptop, sooo...)**

**AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ~A.O.L.~**


	16. Demented Rain

**Hey guys, thanks so much for R&Ring ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Demented Rain

"Fang..." I moaned against his soft, hot lips. He hadn't stopped kissing me. And I was sill very much enjoying every minute of it.

It was a relief there weren't many people around where we were. It probably looked... Inappropriate. _Majorly inappropriate_.

We were freaking _laying on top of each other_, on the _ground_, making out. At a public carnival. Not exactly the scene parents encourage there children to observe.

"Mmm..." Fang moaned back still kissing me softly. It was sexy. I almost asked him to do it again.

"Fang, it's... starting to... poor," I said in between kisses. I felt Fang's tongue lightly trace the shape of my bottom lip. I lost my train of thought for a moment, as my heart skipped a beat. Fang was a fucking _amazing kisser_...

Soon I heard thunder booming in the distance.

"Seriously, Fang," I muttered again, against his lips.

Finally, we reluctantly detached ourselves from one another. I was panting, but I managed to notice his breathing was also uneven. I knew he could feel my heart beating as fast as a humming birds wings fluttering against his chest. He then flashed me my favorite crooked smile for just a moment before he sprang the both of us off the ground.

I took a moment to set my thoughts strait. Then I froze- debating whether or not to run away from my emotions.

Did that seriously just happen?

It was just so friggin ridiculously _hard_ to believe that this guy had been my _arch enemy_ just a few weeks ago. That I'd hated him with all my heart- or so I thought. That he'd hated me...  
>It was totally fucking messed up.<p>

Because now, we suddenly had feelings for each other. Wasn't that the least bit weird?

But then something clicked in me, and for some reason, I could actually understand...

I understood _me_. That I suddenly, and surprisingly didn't give a damn about our past, our differences and our hatred. I literally did not _care,_at all, that he ruined my relationships with most- if not all- of my former boyfriends. And I didn't even care that the crap head got me drunk the night before my major math test, or that he hacked my Facebook account and made me look like a hooker, or that he stole my bra, and never even returned it.

I didn't give a crap about any of the devious shit he did to me.

Why, you ask?

Because he fucking _liked_ me. He _like-liked_ me. He found me attractive, he enjoyed _kissing_ me, he _wanted_ to kiss me, he wanted to be _around me_. He _cared_. And so did I.

And, oh my gosh, he _liked me_! I smiled, at the thought, which was now an actual reality. I felt like squealing... Wow since when did I turn out to be such a Nudge?

I looked up at Fang, his smile was smug.

"So you admit it?" he asked me.

"Admit what?" I asked, confused. The rain was starting to fall really hard as we ran for shelter under an abandoned carnival booth. I noticed Fang looked even hotter being soaking wet. His shirt clung to his chest, and I could just make out the outline of his six pack.

"That you _do_have psycho feelings for me," He replied, making me blush.

"Fine, I do." I mumbled, looking away from his midnight eyes.

"No, no, no, Maxie," he began. I flinched at the annoyingly familiar nickname. "Say it."

I let out a long sigh of defeat and admitted with a bit of sarcasm, "Fang, I shamefully have psycho feelings for you."

He chuckled, "Good enough," and then took my face in his hands. "And, Max," he continued, "I _shamelessly_ have psycho feelings for you." and then he pulled me in closer and kissed me for the third time today.

(I know you guys are 'Awing' back there.)

When we finally broke apart, I realized there was nobody, besides us, left at the fucking carnival.

"Uh, Fang?" I asked,

"Yeah... I think we're the only ones here." he replied also looking around.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked.

"Ugh, I feel so bad for Nudge, she probably couldn't find me, and left with Gaz and Ange."

Fang just shrugged.

"Come on, let's go." I said grabbing his hand unconsciously. I think we both didn't really care how wet we got anymore. "You came with a car?" I asked when we were near mine.

"Nope. I got a ride." he answered.

"So get in," I said smiling. I was glad he didn't have to leave yet.

I put the key in the ignition, then twisted it.

Nothing happened.

I tried again, and again. _Nothing_.

I looked up, seeing that I'd forgotten to fill up on gas. The meter read empty.

I looked up at Fang, he rolled his eyes at me, as if to say "Of course,".

"Do you have your cell phone?" I asked him.

He pulled it out of his pocket, "Dead," he muttered, clicking the "on" button several times. "You?"

I shook my head.

This was just _fantastic_. It was getting dark outside, we were out of gas, and we had no way to communicate with anyone at home. Plus, it was still raining.

Oh, _crap_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked :)<strong>

**OK, guys, so I already have the next few chapters written, so I'll be able to post sooner now... But only iff you guys REVIEW!**

**Plus, the more reviews, the longer the chapter, so GO, GO, GO!**

**Love youz, A.O.L.**

**P.S. Do you guys want me to start updating Remembering to Forget?**


	17. Demented Iggy

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Demented Iggy

It was Saturday. Well, _shit._

I was suddenly awoken by several startling taps on the window of my car. I was a really light sleeper, and I could tell Fang definitely wasn't, by the way he looked half dead, with his head leaning against the window shield.

I reluctantly unwound Fang's warm arms from around me and glanced out the window. It was Nudge.

I lazily opened the car door, muttering, "Oh, _now_ you decided to look for me." I rubbed my eyes, trying to shake away the sleepiness.

"Hey, I did you a favor. You should be thanking me, Max-" She started her speech sassily.

"Shhh... Too early for the Nudge Cannel." I cut her off. I took a second to look around. It looked like it was about seven in the morning. _Not good._

"Yep. My Mom's gonna fucking _murder_ me." I said, shaking my head.

"Nope, I covered for you, of course! I told your Mom you were sleeping over while I dropped Gazzy and Angel off." She filled me in confidently. I half sighed in relief.

"And Fang?" I asked her hopelessly.

"My parents are out of town..." I here'd a rough, deep, sleepy but still sexy voice mutter. (Hey, now I don't have to tell you to cross that anymore!)

"So, there." Nudge said, smiling smugly. I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. "Plus, I brought gas!" she added cheerfully.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Figured," she answered.

"I'll fill it." Fang offered, getting out of the car. It never occurred to me how hot a guy can make filling gas look.

"_So, _how was it?" Nudge whispered to me hastily, breaking my gaze away from Fang, who she thought was out of hearing range.

"I don't kiss ant tell," I replied In the same tone.

"Ohmigod! So you kissed?" she squealed. "You have to tell me _everything_-" she tried to keep her voice low, but I could tell Fang was hearing everything we were saying by the hot-shot smile painted on his tan face.

"_Nudge_, shhh! Later, okay?" I mouthed to her. She nodded with excitement. Sometimes, I just don't understand this girl...

"Done," Fang said, I smiled.

"I'll see you, Nudge, and thank you," I smiled at her. She returned the gesture and hopped into her car.

"See you lovebirds later!" she called out the window as she drove away. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

The drive to my house was _interesting_... I guess you could call it that. We didn't exactly know how to react to our entirely new relationship. It was like all those years of fighting, and hatred were for nothing. It was different. _We_ were different.

_It was fucked up_.

Basically, now when the blood rushed up to my face, it wasn't _anger_ that caused it, it was the exact _opposite_. And now, when Fang smiled at me, I felt like my stomach was ecstatic with freaking butterflies- BUTTERFLIES, dammit! Not to mention my heart was out of control.

I just couldn't help but wonder how Fang felt.

When we finally arrived at my house, I was a bit confused... Should I ask him to come in? Would he think I was coming off too strong?

I _should_ invite him in. Right? Yeah. Okay. Um. I'm gonna invite him in now.

Okay, I seriously have to stop blabbering like that. My apologies.

"Wanna come in?" I asked Fang, trying to contain my idiotic self.

"Sure," he answered cooly. He was so good at this, it wasn't fair.

When we got out of the car, Fang made his way towards me, and took my hand in his. The feeling I got was _beyond_ insane. It was like my hand was on a live wire. _Seriously_, the weirdest fucking thing...

_Actually_ the wierdest fucking thing was that I was enjoying it.

The door to my house was open, which was pretty rare.

Unless...

My big brother turned around to face me - and Fang - with a smile. But then his eyes averted to our hands held conected between us, with our fingers intertwined.

His smile faded as he locked eyes with his old "high school bestie".

"_Hey_, Iggy..." Fang and I said simultaneously, attempting to sound cheerful.

_Spoiler Alert: One of us will be killed._

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

"My _sister_? My little _sister_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me, man?" Iggy was throwing a fit.

We were in his room, where he practically dragged me by the ear, after his brain finally processed the fact that Max was my girlfriend.

_Was_ she even my girlfriend yet? Our first kiss was only _yesterday_... I had no idea where that left us.

"Dude, calm down, it's not like I'm dating _Angel_-" I tried lightly, but Iggy's eyes were practically out of their sockets, so I shut up.

"Fang, how the hell did you get into this with her anyways? You guys hated each other since _birth_! Seriously, what the fuck...!" he was pacing back and forth now, his face blood read.

I was in deep shit.

"I guess it wasn't all hate, man..." I said, slowly, trying to calm him down. No luck, apparently.

He glared at me, "Then why the hell didn't you tell me you had feelings for her _before_ I left to NYU? We're best buds, Fang- or at least we were. You could've _called_ me!" he was seriously going crazy.

"Don't go all girly on me, Ig," I began calmly. "I really like her. And I'm really sorry if it's a little weird and stuff, but I'm serious about her." And I meant it.

"Oh, just like you were _serious_ about your other fifty girlfriends?" he replied, glaring again. It was almost like Max's death glare, but not as intimidating.

I sighed. "I care about her, Iggy. A lot. She's the total opposite of the other chicks. She actually cares about me, too."

I hated that he was forcing me to explain myself over this.

He finally began to calm down, and stopped pacing to look at me. "If you hurt her, man... I will fucking murder you, got it?" he told me, sternly. I just nodded.

It was silent for a moment.

Then...

"So we're cool?" I asked him.

After another second of silence, he nodded reluctantly. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"And, hey, I did _not_ have fifty girlfriends." I said defensively.

"47?" he asked me.

"37." I corrected.

"Na ah."

"Fine, _40_."

I caught him smiling, that same old goofy, Iggy smile.

The dynamic duo was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Okay, lol. <strong>

**Now please REVIEW! ****I'll post the next chap once we get a little past 310.**

**Really guys, i promise, it doesn't hurt to review. ;)**

**Lotzo love, ~A.O.L.~**


	18. Demented Lips

**OMG! Sorry, I know I took too long to update :(**

**But here you have it! BTW, Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

Demented Lips

**Max POV**

"I don't _know_. . ." I blushed thinking about Fang's warm lips on mine.

"Max! It's either-or. You tell me. Was it like those soft sweet kind of kisses, or did you guys really get into it, like, you know? Oh! Like that scene in The Notebook! Aw, I love that movie! Was it like that, Maxie? Ohmigod, I wish I could have been there to film it or something-!"

"Nudge!" I yelled exasperated, for the umpteenth time. I swear, this girl never stops.

"What?" She asked me ignorantly, about to pounce, dieing to know details of my romance-novel-worthy love scene. _Not_.

I rolled my eyes at her, a smirk playing on my face. "If I answer your question will you finally leave me the hell alone?" I asked her sternly. She nodded, her full attention on me. _Fine, then. _"It was sorta in the middle. . ." I mumbled, remembering. I was just about to relive the moment for the sixth time today when Nudge attacked me.

No, really, I'm being serious guys.

She tackled me onto the ground in a giant fucking I-don't-know-what hug, practically knocking the breath right out of me. I gasped as she repeatedly chirped, "OMG! I'm so happy for you, Max!"

I almost knocked her out right there. But I didn't. Because then I remembered that this psychotic girl was my best friend.

I started cackling, while pushing her weight off of me. Nudge smiled, but she was actually being serious. Unlike me.

"I really _am_ happy for you, Max." She'd said before dismissing herself. She had some art class to attend to.

_And now. . ._ I was bored.

Just filling you in here, Fang and Iggy left earlier this afternoon, after their heart-to-heart to catch up. Leaving me _here_, all alone to inevitably drown in my thoughts. Does anyone realize what that can _do_ to a girl? Especially a girl named Maximum Ride? It fucks everything up. Turns my mind into goop, 'till I begin second guessing _everything_ that s_hould not_ be second guessed.

And this is why:

I know he likes me. He told me.

He kissed me. I liked it. We liked it.

He liked it? I think he did.

Well then. What does that make us?

_Are_ we even an "us"?

What are we?

Is he my boyfriend. . . ? Am I his girlfriend?

We've never even been out on a date!

Except that one time. . . Nah, I'm not counting that.

_So?_ A little help?

In case you're a bit slow, I'm sorta new to this whole hate-a-guy-your-entire-life-and-then-decide-you-like-like-him kinda stuff.

**Eight Minutes Later. . .**

I wanted to slap myself silly. I'd rather do _math_ than sit here and have my own mind torture the begeezus outta me. And _You're_ obviously not going to help me. So, you know what? That's what I'll do.

Math.

Which I suck at, and he's perfect at.

Ugh! . . .Why does everything have to connect to Fang?

* * *

><p>The bell rang after homeroom, and I lazily fell out of my seat, slouchig my book-bag, so that it almost dragged on the floor as I walked down the crowded high school hallway.<p>

Then I was pulled. Into a freaking sports utilities closet.

I felt his fingers slide through the loops of my jeans before his dark, familiar eyes met mine. He pulled me in closer, and I could feel his hard chest up against me as his index finger traced up and down my back, making me shiver in pleasure.

Fang's hot, tempting lips slowly kissed along my jawline. My heart - already doing somersaults - practically skipped a beat. I felt his lips move upward, oh so gently, and then as lightly as I guessed he could in the heat of the moment, finally brushed my lips.

Now I was hungry.

Before his lips could escape, I practically smashed him up against the closed door, kissing him long and hard as our tongues battled for dominance. I reluctantly let him win. Fang then, gaining back control began kissing down my neck.

It tickled, and a suppressed giggle escaped my mouth without permission. I felt Fangs lips twist into a grin as he kissed me once more.

"Max," He mumbled, almost seductively. And I swear my head was somehow connected to Nudge, because all I could hear was 'OMG he's so friggin sexy!' repeatedly, over, and over, and over. And I had to admit, she was right.

"Hmmm?" Managed to escape my lips. I was breathless.

"Do you wanna go out with me, tonight?" He asked me. Still trying to erect my heart beat, all I could think was _how is he so damn good at this shit? _

I felt like mush in his arms. I needed to get my act together- or a least look like I had my act together.

I stood up straight, leaned my face towards his so that we were just about to touch.

And then the last bell rang.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. . ." I whispered and quietly slid out of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

My lips were still on a hyperactive live wire. I felt them subconsciously curve into a smile at the though of Max.

And all I could think was:

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>FAX! Yay! Okay, you guys I need your help...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY! Any little detail would be great!**

**ESPECIALLY IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY SHOULD DO FOR THEIR DATE! This is an emergency! Really.**

**Oh, and OMG who read Nevermore? I did! I thought it was awesome! Any feedback? **

**Lotzo love,**

**A.O.L.**

**Thanks so much guys!**


	19. Update!

Hey guy!

I don't know if I still have any readers because I've literally been gone for, like, ever and I very well could be talking to myself at the moment–But I really missed this, and I dreadfully need to start writing again.

So review if you'd like me to continue this story! Or if I should just delete it, or revise it, or write a new fan fiction

or whatever lol

-**Amanda**


	20. Chapter 19

**It's been too long! ILYGSM!**

**I'm a little rusty, but ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>So, I said yes.<p>

Fang picked me up at eight that night, and of course I had no clue as to where the hell he was taking me. Well, I knew it wasn't a restaurant; too late for that. And Fang's not really the type of guy to take a girl to a movie, either. And that's all the variety of dates I've been on.

What else is there?

He told me to dress light, giving me a clue that we weren't going anywhere fancy, so I just wore a white tank top and some faded jean-shorts. But now I can't tell if it even had anything to do with the destination of our date, or if it was simply to see me in less clothing.

Yeah, I thought the latter sounded more like Fang, too.

Anyway, to be totally honest, I didn't really care where we went. I was having fun just driving around with him in this junky car.

Drunk in Love by Beyoncé was blasting so loud that the car bounced with every beat, the windows were rolled all the way down, and the way Fang sang the chorus falsetto was _killing_ me.

"We be all night, _looo-ooo-ove!" _I was laughing so fucking hard, tears blurred my vision.

We'd been on the road for at least 20 minutes now, though. What the hell was he planning?

Fang suddenly parallel parked by some shops that were fairly unfamiliar to me. My eyebrows sewed together in confusion as he got out of the car. I opened the door and did the same.

"Y'know, you're supposed to let _me_ do that for you," Fang said, shaking his head as he made his way towards me.

"My arms work just as well," I replied to his sexist comment, "Maybe even better."

Fang just smirked at me, as he took my hand it his. God, he was hot.

"Um, where are we by the way?" I asked, curious.

He took my head in his and roughly whispered in my ear, "It's a secret."

I almost swooned.

I'm sorry, but have you ever heard Fang's voice before? How do I describe such a thing. . . Let's just put it this way- when he speaks on a _normal_ level, it's hot as hell; when he whispers? He's freaking seducing my ears.

Fang led me down the long sidewalk as I began to put the puzzle pieces together. The air smelled salty, like the ocean, also I could spot sand in the nearing distance.

"We're going to a beach?" I asked, surprised.

"Not just any beach," Fang informed me with smug smile playing on his handsome face. "A private beach."

"And how do you have access to this 'private beach'?" I asked, inquisitive.

"My dad owns a share of the hotel nearby, and it included an all-time pass over here." He told me, sounding proud. For some reason, I couldn't help but question if I was just another one of Fang's countless girlfriends he brought here just to bag. The thought left a sour taste in my mouth. I huffed.

I'm getting waaay too carried away already. I'm not even his girlfriend yet, ha.

"What?" Fang noticed my inner battle. I just shook my head.

We finally reached some wooden stairs that apparently led to the actual private beach area. When we finally reached the top, I paused.

I had to admit, this was pretty fucking awesome. There was no trace of any other human within sight. Just sand, some blue and white beach chairs, and the persistent ocean. It was dark outside, but it didn't matter; everything was so clear.

"Whoa," was my amazing reaction to the scene. Fang then took my hand once again and that damn feeling took over my body. It was like my heart jumped into my throat and had somehow grew wings that kept flapping up and down there.

God, it was annoying as fuck.

I followed Fang to a pair of beach chairs near the water; my cheeks were still heated and I felt so blessed to have the gift of darkness.

Before we even essentially reached the chairs, Fang was already kicking off his dark sneakers, and pulling off his signature black tee-shirt. I literally wiped the corner of my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. His tan muscles . . . his arms . . . his _abs. _God, I'm telling you he wants this. _Me_, to get all crazy hormonal on him. Well, he can try all he wants, this girl is _not _another one of his little whores. _Nah ah._

I was staring too long. Fang's dark eyes met mine.

"Uh, I- I um, I- you didn't tell me to bring a bathing suit!" I stumbled, pathetically.

"Exactly." He implied, nonchalantly.

I hit his arm, hard. "Fang!" He grabbed it before I could pull it back and scooped me up like I was a friggin' feather. "What the fu-" Then he started towards the ocean.

_No._

"No, Fang!" I yelled at him, kicking my legs in every possible direction. The water was up to his ankles. "Stop! No!" Rising to his knees, "Argh!" I punched his hard back with both of my clenched fists, but if it was effecting him at all, he didn't show it. His shorts were getting more soaked by the second. "No, no, no, ah-!"

He threw me in like a football.

As I resurfaced from the splashy, rippling salt water, I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. And _Fang_ actually laughed, which I never really saw him do in public that often; he mostly snickered (if that, even).

But he still hadn't dunked in. "You ass!" I yelled, and lunged at him with all my might, tackling him into the shallow sea water. Now we both couldn't stop our laughter.

Fang pushed me off of him, so that he could dunk me back, yet again. I managed to escape his grip, giggling as I let him chase me.

"Ah!" I cackled, tripping over a huge stone in the water. "No!" I giggled before he could catch me. I splashed him in the face.

"Hey!" He protested, plashing me back. I just did it right back, and we kept going back and forth until he ultimately seized me, wrapping his toned arms around mine, so I _had_ to surrender.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I give up!" I finally let out, panting with laughter.

"Wait a second. . ." He loosened his grip. "Maximum Ride has _given_ _up_?" Mock surprise colored his husky tone.

_Yeah, fucking right!_

I tackled him for the final time, falling over him into the salty water with a squeal.

"Ha!" I snickered with pride.

"No fair!" Fang complained, still laughing.

"You should know better, _Fangy," _I teased. "Maximum Ride _never_ gives up."

"Or I just let you win." Fang interjected, suspiciously.

"Oh, and why would you do that?" I asked, incredulous.

"It's like number one in the 'girlfriend rule book'," He said in a duh tone. "Always let her win."

Let me win? _Let me win? _Ha!He did _not _just let me-

Wait.

Her as in _me_?

Me as in _girlfriend_?

Um.

Did Fang just call me his girlfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review guys! I need the motivation!<strong>

**If you've got any Ideas or suggestions I'm open!**

**And if you haven't checked out my other FAX fanfic, Remembering To Forget, please do! And REVIEW PLEEEAAASSE!**

**xx,**

**A.O.L.**


End file.
